Rêve ou Réalité ? Original Version
by Louve Noire
Summary: Salut à tous, cette histoire est en faite le texte d'origine de "Rêve ou Réalité ?", que nombre d'entre vous avez dû lire. Donc j'espère que la version original vous plaira tout autant. Sur ce, bonne lecture.
1. Chapitre 0: Arrivé Mouvementé

**Rating **: T, pour le langage cru de certain personnage et aussi pour risque de léger lemon, mais pas encore décidé à se sujet. Et sais pas si je vais le mettre en M, pour lemon assez explicite, mais comme je l'ai déjà dit, je suis pas encore décidé.

**Dsiclaimer **: Les personnages de cette fiction appartiennent à Square Enix, sauf Ryan, Angeline, Alliana et bien d'autre encore, mais qui ne sont pas encore dans la fiction. Mais bon je ne vous en dit pas plus.

Salut je suis désolé; mais je suis un peu en manque d'inspiration. Alors en attendant je vous montre la première version de "Rêve ou Réalité ?" Dites-moi la quelle des deux versions vous préférez.

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

Introduction

J'étais sur le pour rentrer chez moi, car mes cours c'étaient achevé une heure plus tôt_ *mais bon on s'en moque un peu*,_ j'me savais suivi par Alliana, une amie d'enfance qui est devenue par la suite la petite amie de mon frère Ryan, de deux ans mon aîné. Maintenant que j'y pense, je ne me suis même pas présenter, bref, pour faire court, je m'appelle Misato Angeline, j'ai 16 ans, je suis brune aux yeux bleu. J'aime les mangas, les jeux vidéos, enfin surtout, les Final Fantasy, en particulier le 7ème épisode de la firme, mais bon passons, je suis plutôt banale. Même si au contraire des autres filles de mon entourage, qui cour pour faire les boutiques à la moindre occasion et qui hurle, à la vue d'une souris ou d'un cafard_ * même si je trouve les cafards dégoûtant*, _je suis ce qu'on appel une fille simple *_Enfin, sauf si on oubli... le fait de mon adoration pour les armes à feu et les sabres japonais_*, effectivement, je le suis. **_(- Louve Noir : Bon revenons-en à l'histoire, sauf si mon monologue vous a gonflez et, que vous vous êtes barrés, tant pis pour ceux la.)_** Bref, comme je vous le disais, j'étais suivi par Alliana. J'étais sur le point de me retourner pour la prendre sur le fait, quand tout à coup, **_(- Louve Noir : Tin ! Tin ! Tin !) (- Alliana : Ta gueule ! Et continue !)(- Lovuve Noir : Hmpf ! Rabat joie.)_** une lumière surgit de nulle part nous aveugla et, nous emporta toute les deux, dans une... forêt sombre... à proximité d'un... d'un marécage.

Je sais, c'est très court comme résumé, mais la suite promet d'être plus longue.  
Je vous souhaite une bonne journée ou bonne soirée à voir au moment ou vous la lisez.

Louve Noir.


	2. Chapitre 1: Rencontre Improbable 1ère

**Angeline P.o.v**

- Angie ça va ? Tu t'es pas fait mal ? _Me demanda Alliana._

- Non t'inquiète ça va, plus de peur que de mal. Et toi, Ali ?

- Ça va. Tu sais où on a atterri ?

- Bien sûr... QUE NON ! Nounouille va, tu crois quoi ? Que j'ai réponse à tout ? Madame JE SUIS À PEINE PAS DISCRÈTE QUAND J'TE SUIS ! _Lui criais-je._

- Euh... ça va, j'me demandé où tu allais comme ça. Car lorsque tu m'as dit que tu rentrais, t'étais largement pas sur le chemin pour la maison.

- Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu me racontes j'y étais... enfin... je... je crois. Bref ! Le tout n'est pas là, on doit déjà savoir où on est, et surtout, comment sortir de cette... forêt bizarre. T'es d'accord pour remettre cette dispute à plus tard ?

- Hmmm... ok sa marche et, désolé de t'avoir suivi comme ça Angie. J'aurai clairement pas dû mais, tu sais que je m'inquiète facilement.

- Je sais, je sais. Et puis, de toute façon je t'en veux pas. Allez maintenant on y va, parce que perso, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

- Ahhhh ! COUR ! _cria-t-elle tout en me prenant la main pour m'entraîner dans son début de course._

- Maiiiisss, qu'est-ce qui... qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? _Demandais-je entre deux souffles._

- R'garde derrière !

Je me retourna et vis avec horreur... UN SERPENT GÉANT ! On continua à courir pendant dix bonnes minutes, quand Ali a eu la bonne idée de nous cacher dans une grotte et d'éviter de faire du bruit. Mais moi, et ma chance légendaire, mon MP3 c'est mit en route sur la chanson "Legend of Mermaid" instrumental. Le serpent qui été sur le point de partir, entendit la mélodie et revint vers nous afin de nous tuer, **_(- Louve Noir: Normal c'est un serpent -_-')(- Alliana : Tu ferais mieux de fermer ta gueule.)(- Louve Noir : Hmpf ! Rabat joie.)_** mais lorsqu'il se mit à nous attaquer, j'eus l'idée de chanter sur la mélodie, ce qui fit brusquement arrêter le serpent dans son élan meurtrier et se mit à se dandiner sur lui même. Avant que le morceau ne s'achève, on vit une grande ombre s'abattre dans un grand fracas sur le reptile gigantesque qui, par la suite de ce coup, c'est écroulé, gisant dans une grande marre de sang. Je me rapprocha de son cadavre afin d'identifier l'objet non identifier qui a transpercé de part en part notre assaillant.  
En voyant quel était l'instrument mortel je cru que j'allais me liquéfier sur place, en voyant ma réaction, Alliana commença à prendre peur.

- An... Angeline qu'est-ce... qu'est-ce qui... se passe ? Me... me dit pas qu'il... qu'il est...?

- Non non, il... il est bien mort mais... il... il y a... une... une épée...

- Et alors, c'est cette épée qu'il a tué. Il suffit juste de trouver son proprio et le remercier... Attend, maintenant que j'y pense, tu trouve pas que ce serpent ressemble au... C'est une blague ! Tu déconnes ? Ça peut pas... ça peut pas être... quand même le... le Zolom ? Et... et l'épée me dit pas que... que c'est...

- L'épée broyeuse. _Dis-je d'une voix à peine audible et consternée._

- Attends... le Zolom,l'épée broyeuse, tu... tu veux dire que... qu'on est dans... dans le territoire du...

- OUI ! On est dans le territoire du Zolom ! Me dit pas le contraire, ça serait s'il y avait un serpent de cette taille chez nous ! En France ! Arrête un peu ton char ! _Lui hurlais-je en pleine tête. On est... on est... sur Gaïa. terminais-je, tombant à genou._

- Je... Angie... j'voulais... j'voulais pas... Mais enfin comprend moi, t'as vu mon apparence ? Tu crois... tu crois que si on tombe sur EUX, ils vont me laisser pépère tranquille ? BON SANG ! On est pas dans une de tes histoires ! Je ne serais jamais leur amie ! Je lui ressemble trop. Certes, à la maison ça passait, mais là, j'vais me faire écharpé par ces guignoles !

- Ça, c'est sûr, surtout si tu parles de nous comme ça. _répondit une voix stridente et féminine, après nous avoir lancé un shuriken, que nous ne connaissons que trop bien._

- Non mais ça va pas la tête ! Huh ? Angie ça va ? Angie ? ANGIE !

Après ça... le noir complet.

* * *

**Alliana P.o.v**

- Non mais ça va pas la tête ! Huh ? Angie ça va ? ANGIE !

Je voulu accourir au chevet d'Angeline lorsque qu'une ombre rouge s'abattit sur son corps inconscient, arriver à quelques mètres de l'ombre rouge qui s'avère être Vincent Valentine, et d'Angie, Vincent dégaina et pointa son arme sur moi . Sur le coup je m'arrêta et commença à le dévisager et lui dit d'une voix calme et autoritaire : - Ranger votre arme, c'est pas la peine d'avoir peur je ne lui ferait aucun mal, c'est ma meilleure amie. Mais, il n'en démordit pas, au contraire, il resserra son étreinte, car à mes yeux, ce n'était pas qu'un simple geste protecteur, on aurait dit qu'il avait peur... peur qu'elle disparaisse, mais, il a du très vite desserrer ses liens musculaires, ou il allait finir par la tuer. Bien que cela m'énervait, je ne pu m'empêcher de rire, car malgré que cela me rendais folle, je trouvais tout de même la situation assez drôle. Quelques secondes après le début de mon fou rire, j'entendis un soupire d'exaspération provenant de mon dos, mon hilarité s'arrêta dix bonnes minutes après, par manque d'air. Lorsque je réussi à me calmer, la personne derrière moi s'avança et posa sa main sur mon épaule et se mit à parler.

- Excuse notre ami pour sa réaction, mais il a cru que tu allées lui faire du mal, et donc à cru bon, d'attraper ton amie. _m'expliqua d'une voix douce, la personne dans mon dos, qui s'avéra être Tifa Lockhart._

- Peut-être mais, c'est pas une raison, d'ailleurs j'aimerais bien savoir pour qu'elle raison vous avez cru que j'allais faire du mal à ma meilleure amie... Monsieur Valentine ? _demandais-je assez amer par cette déclaration, bien que j'étais déjà pratiquement sûr de la raison._

Vincent ne répondis pas, et sembla encore plus suspicieux à mon égard, puis, après plusieurs minutes passé à me scruter de son regard carmin, finit par demander :

- Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ? Es-tu de Deepground ? Ou bien, une réincarnation de Séphiroth ?

- J'ai envi de te demandés si Gaïa est plate, mais ce serait une insulte envers la planète, donc je me contenter d'un NONNNNNNNNNNNN ! _terminais-je en hurlant._

- Allons calme toi... euh...

- Alliana, je m'appelle Haruka Alliana. _coupais-je Tifa._

- Alliana, comprends-nous, nous venons juste de sauver la planète avec l'aide de l'O.R.M (Organisation de Régénération du Monde, pour ceux à qui ça intéresse) d'une organisation du nom de Deepground, et là, tout à coup, on rencontre une fille ressemblant à quelques traits près à Yazoo (incarné de Séphiroth dans Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children). Comment veux-tu que l'on réagisse ?

- Euh... Vincent... c'est pas pour être méchante mais, tu pourrais pas la lâcher ? demanda _Yuffie, étonnement tremblante, au vu de son caractère dans les FFVII._

- Pourquoi ferais-je ça ? _Demanda t-il d'un ton sec._

- PARCE QUE T'ES EN TRAIN D'ÉTOUFFER CETTE PAUVRE GAMINE! _hurla une voix grave que je ne pouvais qu'attribuer à Barret. _

Je posa alors mon regard sur Angeline, et remarqua qu'elle était sur le point dé suffoquer, sur le coup la colère fut telle, que je me mis à foncer comme une furie, sur l'imbécile qui était sur le point de tuer ma meilleure amie, en lui hurlant.

- LÂCHE LA, SALE E****** ! _**(- Moi : Toute mes excuses au fans de Vincent, de le traiter de cette manière, mais sachez que je suis la première à en avoir mal au cœur. OUINNNNNNN ! - Vincent : Arrête de pleurer. C'est pas toi qui te fait passer pour un homme violent et possessif, que je sache ? Ben, ce serait un peu difficile, vu que je suis une fille. Mais bon continuons. - Vincent : Mais...? - Moi :J'ai dit... continuons, Vincent.)**_

Après lui avoir sauté à la gorge, lui faisant par la même occasion lâcher Angie qui, reprit son souffle, avec peine malgré le fait qu'elle soit toujours dans les vape. Je me suis mis à l'étrangler de toute mes forces et j'aurais réussi mon coup si, Cloud, Barret, Yuffie et Tifa ne c'était pas empressé de m'éloigner de Vincent, afin de ne pas lui faire la peau, a moins qu'ils n'avaient peur du contraire. Mais ça, j'en sais strictement rien, et je m'en fiche pas mal. Mais à peine ils m'ont lâché, que je me suis à nouveau jeté sur lui. Quand tout à coup...

- ARRÊTEEEEE ! _cria ce que je crue être la voix d'Angeline._

En l'entendant, je le lâchai brusquement et me précipita vers elle mais, malheureusement elle était encore endormi. Mais, après tout, je sais à quel point, elle point elle est sensible à son entourage et sais, quand sa dégénère ou non, endormie ou réveiller.

- Mon ange réveilles-toi c'est moi, Ali. l_ui dis-je, voyant son expression effrayée et sa soudaine agitation._

- Ali... Où es-tu? J'arrive pas à te voir... il fait si... sombre... et j'ai tellement peur de lui.

- Lui ? Qui ça mon ange ? Qui te fais peur ? _lui demandais-je commençant à avoir peur._

- Sé... phi... roth... _dis-t-elle sombrant à nouveau dans l'inconscience._

- Séphiroth ! _s'exclama Cloud que j'entends parlé pour la première fois, depuis le début de la conversation. Enfin, si on peut appelé ça comme ça._

- Calme toi Cloud. Dis-moi gamine, tu sais si ton amie a un lien avec Séphiroth ? _demanda Barret, s'adressant de toute évidence à moi._

- Ben... c'est... compliqué... oui c'est ça, compliqué.

- Explique toi ! _s'impatienta Yuffie, comme toujours dans le jeu._

- Oui tu as raison Yuffie, mais pas ici. Amenons-les à Edge, pour voir si la petite a besoin de soin. Enfin, si tu es d'accord Alliana, et toi aussi Cloud ?

- Ça me va Tifa, tant qu'on a un œil sur elles, c'est le principal.

- Bien, et toi Alliana ?

- Sa marche. Mais si quelqu'un d'autre que moi porte Angie ce ne sera certainement pas Vincent ! Compris ? _dis-je d'un ton menaçant voulant tout dire, quant au fait de braver l'interdiction, il passerait un mauvais quart d'heure._

- D'accord. A la rigueur je peux la portée si tu veux ? proposa gentiment Cloud gêné par la situation.

- Je veux bien. _finis-je par dire hésitante quelque seconde._ Et c'est sur ces derniers mots que nous partîmes en direction d'Edge au "7ème Ciel", le bar de Tifa.


	3. Chapitre 2: Rencontre Improbable 2ème

Je te remercie pour le compliment Lunagarden, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant n_n.

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de cette fanfic appartiennent à Square Enix, je ne gagne aucun profit en écrivant ces textes, juste l'appréciation des fans de Final Fantasy VII.

**Angeline P.o.v**

" _Où suis-je ? Qu'est-ce qui fait sombre. J'me demande comment j'ai fait pour atterrir là... Attends... ça me reviens! J'étais en train de parler à Ali, enfin on s'écharpé plutôt, et y a Yuffie...? Qui a envoyé son gros shuriken vers nous et... et... je crois que je suis tombée dans les pommes...? Ben en tout cas si j'suis bien dans les vapes, ça signifie que j'me r'trouve dans mon subconscient ?_ "

- Bien supposé ma chère Angeline. _dit une voix qui m'est étrangement familière._

- Qui est là? Et surtout, que faites vous dans mon esprit ? _demandais-je effrayé par cette situation plus qu'étrange._

- Allons, calme toi, après tout ce n'est pas moi qui t'es fait la frousse du siècle et t'es fait tomber dans les pommes que je sache Angie.

- N'empêche, j'voudrais quand même savoir qui t'es ? Et ce que tu peux bien faire ici dans ma conscience ? _demandais-je, soudainement agacée par son ton à la fois calme et arrogant._

- Bon pour répondre à tes questions, je suis là dans le but de te convaincre de me ramenais parmi les vivants, quant à mon identité, tu n'as pas une petite idée ?

- Bon pour la réponse, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de me demander de te ramener à la vie, car je n'ai pas la moindre idée de comment te la rendre. Quant à la question, vu le ton arrogant sur lequel tu t'adresses à moi et la pointe d'amusement à la fin de ta phrase, je dirais sans la moindre hésitation, le fou furieux que j'idolâtre depuis que j'ai 4 ans et qui répond au nom de Séphiroth. Alors, raison ? _demandais-je avec un certain amusement à imaginer sa tête vexer par le fait, que je le considère comme un fou furieux._

- Tu as raison, lorsque tu penses que sa ma vexer que tu me classe de fou, et tu as aussi raison sur mon identité. Mais je suis au regret de te dire que tu es effectivement capable de me rendre la vie par une simple pensée, encore faut-il que tu le désires vraiment.

- Okay... T'es gentil mais tu me surestime Séphy chouchou.

- Arrête un peu tes bêtises Angie chérie et soit gentille, fait moi revenir dans le monde des vivants. _me dis-t-il, d'un ton aguicheur et d'un regard charmeur, apparaissant entièrement sous mes yeux pour la première fois, me prenant par la même occasion le bout de mon menton de sa main gauche._

- Je sais pas... Hum, est-ce que la terre est plate ?

- Bien. Je vois, je vois. Comme tu voudras ma petite princesse. _achevas-t-il de dire, avant de disparaître, pour réapparaître dans mon dos et m'attraper par la taille._

- Mais, qu'est-ce que tu fais Séphiroth ? Lâche moi c'est pas... pas mar... rant... Ahhh...

Il se mit à me caressait la poitrine, se qui mit me fit gémir de surprise. Il continua pendant environ cinq bonnes minutes, et lorsqu'il vit que je commençais à apprécier, il s'arrêta et je me surpris à pousser un gémissement plaintif, ce qui me fit rougir violemment. Quant à Séphiroth, il avait l'air pleinement satisfait de son effet et me sortit le sourire aux lèvres:

- Eh bien, je ne pensais pas qu'il y avait en toi une once d'obscénité mon petit ange. Mais après tout, tu n'es qu'une humaine, je ne peux pas t'en vouloir pour ça. Mais passons, je pense qu'on peut s'arranger à l'amiable, quand dis-tu ?

- Propose... je... je n'ai rien... à perdre... _balbutiais-je, tentant de retrouver un semblant de calme._

- Alors voilà, je te propose de continuer à te donner du plaisir si tu me ramène à la vie, et ceux même après avoir regagné le monde des vivants. Cela te conviens-t-il ?

- C'est... très tentant mais... c'est non. Même s'il est vrai qu'au début j'ai perdu un peu pied, du à l'effet de surprise, mais là c'est j'ai repris mes esprits. Et je peux te dire, qu'il est hors de question que j'te ressuscites, pour que tu t'amuses à massacrer les gens par la suite, juste pour... pour faire plaisir à... Jénova. Ça jamais, même d'en tes rêves les plus fou.

- Comme tu voudras. _répondis simplement Séphiroth, arborant un sourire narquois sur le visage ce qui me flanqua la trouille, et m'obligea à m'éloigner de lui._

Mais il disparaît une nouvelle fois, le sentant à nouveau dans mon dos, je me retourne vivement. Et je remarque cette fois-ci qu'il ne me demande plus simplement de le ressuscité, mais qui me l'ordonne, mettant sous ma gorge la lame d'un sabre, que je ne connais que trop bien.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'prends ? Tu te doutes bien que, même sous la menace, je ne céderais pas.

- Ohh... Là je trouve que tu te surestime ma chérie, mais je vais quand même tenté l'expérience. _dis-t-il avant de me pousser violemment par terre et au même moment, j'ai vu Alliana se jeter sur ce que je cru être Vincent, en train de l'étrangler._

Remarquant, que je ne faisais plus attention qu'à ce que faisait Ali à Vincent, Séphiroth me rappela vite et un peu trop rudement à mon goût dans, quelle situation je me trouvé.

- Ce n'est pas de lui que tu dois te préoccuper actuellement Angeline, mais, de toi et moi. Au même moment je me retournas, pour voir Séphiroth sur le point de m'assener un coup fatal avec Masamune. Quand il commença à abaisser ces bras, je lui crias de s'arrêter en espérant qu'il s'arrête et que Ali m'entende aussi et ne s'arrête dans sa folie meurtrière. Quand il allait me transperçait, je senti quelque chose, ou quelqu'un me tirer, me sauvant in-extrémis de Séphiroth et de sa Masamune. C'est à ce moment là, que j'entendis Ali, même si je dois que je n'ai compris que "Mon ange c'est Ali.", le reste étant hachuré pour être compris.

- Alliana, qu'est-ce qui c'est passé avec Vincent ? Où es-tu ? J'arrive pas à te comprendre entièrement, et j'arrive pas non plus à te voir. Il fait si froid, sombre, et j'ai tellement peur de lui. Mais je ne compris que "Lui ? Mon ange... te fait peur ?, je compris qu'elle voulait savoir qui me terrifié.

- C'est... c'est Séphiroth qui m'effraye, il a essayé de me tuer !

J'attendis quelques minutes, sans réponse.

- Alliana ? Alliana ! ALLIANAAAAA ! _Criais-je, encore et encore, jusqu'à ne plus avoir la force de crier, et m'assoupis espérant, quand rouvrant les yeux, je tombe sur le beau visage d'Alliana, et non celui de Séphiroth... le cauchemar._

Je sais, un peu court mais, le prochain chapitre sera plus long. Quant à l'autre version de rêve ou réalité, j'ignore si je vais poster une suite. Et je te remercie à nouveau Lunagarden pour tes commentaires encourageant et espère que se chapitre te plairas. Par contre, pour Vincent, sur le coup j'ai fait cette scène sur, une pulsion, mais à la fin j'ai trouvé sa marrant, alors je l'ai mis. Mais ça me fais quand même chier de le faire passer pour un salaud, et aussi le fait qu'il ce fasse agresser par Alliana. Mais bon,et pour ta question, c'est Alliana qui ressemble à Yazoo, la seule différence c'est qu'au contraire des incarnés ou de Séphiroth, Ali a les yeux rouge, mais a une pupille verticale. Sur ce, bonne journée ou soirée et à bientôt.


	4. Chapter 3: Attente et espérance

Salut tout le monde, tout d'abord, j'aimerais remercier ceux qui lise ma fiction, ça me fait très plaisir. Mais j'aimerais quand même qu'on me laisse quelques commentaires autres que ceux de Lunagarden, (que je trouve soit dit en passant très encourageant) même si ces commentaires ne sont pas très élogieux, tant que vous évitez les insultes, perso, ça me va. Et ensuite je pense qu'il n'est pas très long, comme j'vous l'avez promis (pas taper), et je m'en excuse. Donc promis juré craché, le prochain chapitre sera plus long.

Sur ce, lecture.

**P.o.v Vincent  
**

Cela va faire deux semaines que les deux petites * dont j'avais facilement repéré la présence, grâce à l'odeur assez particulière de la jeune Angeline* vivaient dans le bar de Tifa. Pour remercier l'hospitalité de cette dernière, Alliana l'aidé dès que possible, en servant les clients, en nettoyant la salle, en s'occupant de Denzel et Marlène et j'en passe. Lorsque Tifa n'avait plus besoin d'elle, Alliana retournait au chevet de son amie, depuis leurs arrivées Angeline n'avait pas ouvert les yeux et cela commencer à devenir inquiétant. Quant à son amie, elle reste à ses côté sans dormir une seule minute, même Barret, qui pourtant sait ce faire entendre, n'a pas réussi à la coucher pour, ne serait-ce dormir quelques heures. Et je dois reconnaître que, malgré les ressemblances qu'elle a avec Kadaj, elle n'en reste pas moins aimable et, est prête à aidé, dès que l'occasion ce présenté avec pratiquement tout le monde. Mais pour une raison qui m'est encore inconnu, elle est extrêmement désagréable lorsque j'essaye de lui parler, bien que je la comprenne, car après tout je n'avais pas à la menacer, lors de notre première rencontre, même si elle me répond à chaque fois que je tente de lui demandé si c'est pour cette raison qu'elle m'en voulait et qu'elle était si acerbe avec moi ? Mais elle me répond qu'elle m'avait pardonnée, et qu'elle oublierais très vite cet incident, mais de toute évidence, je ne pense pas qu'elle m'ait tant pardonné que ça et qu'au contraire, elle m'en veut encore plus de remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Pour tout dire elle va jusqu'à m'empêcher de m'approcher d'Angeline, de veiller sur elle, comme si elle avait peur qu'une fois à son chevet, je ne veuille plus que qui que ce soit s'en approche, et que je la lui retirais pour toujours.

* * *

**P.o.v Alliana  
**

Sa fait maintenant plus d'une semaine qu'Angie et moi habitons au bar de Tifa et que nous avons atterri sur Gaïa, pourtant j'ai la sensation d'être enfin chez moi, au contraire de la Terre où je me sentais mal à l'aise, dans une terre lointaine et hostile. Mais il n'y a pas que ça. Depuis notre arrivée je ressens comme un pincement au cœur, comme si l'on m'avait arraché une partie de celui-ci. En prime, moi qui était à la limite de voué un culte à Vincent sur Terre, là, j'ai plutôt envi de le tuer dès qu'on est dans la même pièce ou quand il essaye de veiller Angeline. Quant à Cloud j'ai, à la fois, envi de me jeter sur lui pour le tabasser, et en même temps, j'ai envie de me caler au creux de ses bras pour pleurer à chaude larme. Pour être franche, je trouve ça assez déstabilisant. La seul à être au courant d'où nous venons, et ce que je ressens actuellement, est la personne que je détesté le plus sur Terre et je n'est pas manquée de lui dire, à savoir, Shelke. Shelke qui m'a d'ailleurs remercier de mon honnêteté, et m'a promis de ne rien dire aux autres, et surtout, de m'aider à comprendre pour quelle raison sommes nous ici.

- Comment va-t-elle ?

- Rien a changé comme tu t'en doutes Tifa. Quant à moi, je n'ai toujours pas trouvée le sommeil, si tu veux tout savoir.

- Je vois. Est-ce que tu veux que je te remplace pendant que tu iras te reposer un peu ?

- Je veux bien mais, qui s'occupera du bar aujourd'hui ? _lui demandais-je perplexe._

- Personne, puisqu'il est fermé, après tout nous sommes dimanche.

- Déjà ! Je m'en étais même pas rendu compte.

- Tu l'aurais remarqué, si tu avais un temps soit peu dormi. déclara Cloud sorti de dieux c'est où. Allez, au lit maintenant, sinon je t'y amène comme un bébé. Compris ?

- Maieuhh ! Pour la peine, j'reste là. Nah ! _dis-je d'une voix enfantine._

- Je t'aurai prévenu. _me dit-il, avant de se jeter sur moi, et de se mettre à me chatouiller, me faisant rire à gorge déployée._

Tifa quant à elle, dissuadant Cloud d'arrêter ses bêtises, enfin plutôt, essayant de l'en dissuader, afin de ne pas gêner Angeline dans son sommeil. Entendant cet excellant argument, Cloud s'arrêta sa séance de torture, et m'aida à me relever pour aller dans sa chambre, afin d'essayer de dormir. Je m'éloignais du lit, lorsque soudainement, je senti une fine main au long doigt m'empêcher de partir.

- Reste encore un peu. _Me supplia Angeline, comme lorsqu'elle faisait d'horrible cauchemar, quand nous étions petites. Je me retourna vivement, espérant que ce n'était pas une illusion, du à mon manque de sommeil et, effectivement cela n'en était pas une._

- Angie ! J'suis tellement contente que tu sois enfin réveillée. Tu sais que tu nous as fait peur, j'en reviens pas, ta quand même dormi deux semaines d'affilées. Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? Et Séphiroth ? Il t'a fait du mal ? Et...

- Laisse la donc se réveiller tranquillement, tu vas finir par l'ennuyer avec tes questions incessantes.

- Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis "Dracula"!

- Tu vas arrêter avec tes allusions à peine voilées ou sinon...

- SA SUFFIT ! Cria fortement Tifa. J'EN AI Marre de vos disputes débile, si vous pouvez pas rester tout dans la même pièce c'est VOTRE problème ! Mais alors DEHORS ! Et ne revenaient que lorsque vous serez décidés à ne plus vous chicaner, compris ?

- Mais... _commençons Vincent et moi._

- COMPRIS ? _Hurla à nouveau Tifa, d'une voix plus autoritaire._

- Oui. _répondons nous à nouveau à l'unisson, et quittons tous deux la pièce, déçu de ne pouvoir resté plus longtemps avec Angeline, même si je me demande pourquoi Vincent est aussi déçu que moi._

Alors petite précision, Tifa et le reste d'Avalanche, sauf Vincent, trouve qu'Alliana ressemble à Yazoo, et comme je viens de dire une ligne au dessus, au contraire du groupe, Vincent lui, pense qu'elle ressemble plutôt à Kadaj, mais n'a rien dit à personne, comme à son habitude lol. Bref je vais me taire ou ça va encore dégénéré, ensuite, pour répondre à ta question Lunagarden, je ne sais pas si je vais mettre Reno dans l'histoire, car sans vouloir être blessante, je trouve que Reno est une vraie tête à claque, mais, c'est aussi ce qui fait son charme. Alors j'espère sincèrement ne pas t'avoir blessé toi, et les autres fans de Reno qui lise cette fiction et que mon chapitre vous a plus. Et je vous souhaite à tous, une excellente journée ou soirée.


	5. Chapitre 4: Demande et acceptation 1ère

Alors, bonjour ou bonsoir tout le monde voilà la suite je te remercie aelynelle yrianol (wow ! je sais pas où ta trouvé ton pseudo, mais en tout cas il est assez dur à écrire et j'espère ne pas mettre trompée dans l'orthographe enfin bref.) pour ton commentaire qui m'a fait très plaisir, et j'espère de coup coeur que ce chapitre ta plaira tout autant qui m'a plus de l'écrire. Et espère qui plaira aussi à Lunagarden, à qui je dois dire que ces histoires me font beaucoup rire, enfin jusque là, je n'ai eu le temps de lire que les Forum Shinra. Mais ils sont super, continu Luna.

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

**P.o.v Angeline  
**

" _Je sens à nouveau une présence à mes côtés, j'espère seulement que c'est pas Séphiroth._ "

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? J'dois dire que c'est assez vexant de me confondre avec Séphiroth, mais t'inquiète, jt'en veux pas. Et si tu ne me crois pas, tu n'as qu'à ouvrir les yeux pour le constater. _déclara la présence, d'une voix masculine et enjoué que je n'eus aucune difficulté à reconnaître._

- ZACK ! _hurlais-je de joie, tout en ouvrant les yeux, lui décochant un magnifique sourire._

- Content que tu m'reconnaisse Angeline. En tout cas, tu a l'air plus calme que tout à l'heure.

- Oui c'est vrai, après tout je sais maintenant que tu n'est pas...

- Séphiroth. Hum ?

- Euh... qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'ai un bouton sur le nez ?

- Non non, c'est juste que je remarque qu'ils disaient vrai, lorsqu'ils me ventés ta beautés. Surtout tes yeux, avec ce petit trait de rose et de jaune ça te rend vraiment mignonne. Étrangement, je trouve que tu ressembles à un personnages de manga, enfin, si c'est bien comme ça que cela s'appel, parce que très franchement, j'me suis pas trop renseigné sur le monde où vous vous trouviez et qui n'était pas votre à l'origine.

- Oui c'est bien comme ça qu'on nomme les bandes dessiné japonaise et... Attends une minute. Comment ça, nous n'étions pas dans notre monde d'origine ? Et qui ta dit qu'on m'trouvais belle, et surtout, pourquoi ces "EUX" mon espionnée ? _demandais-je suspicieuse._

- Euh... C'est à dire que...

- Tu aurais pu avoir plus de tact grand frère. _dit une voix trop familière à mon goût._

- Tiens tiens, n'étiez-vous pas censés être avec Aerith tous les trois, surtout TOI, Kadaj. Et puis, soit dit en passant, tu a autant de tact qu'un balai, alors pouette pouette.

Sur le coup, Zack, Loz et Yazoo, me regardèrent avec des yeux de merlan frit. Quant à Kadaj, il était aussi choqué que les trois autres et en prime, vexer par c'que j'viens d'lui dire. Ce que je leur sortie par la suite les achevas et m'acheva par la même occasion, mais pas de la manière qu'on penserais en général.

- Ben quoi ? Vous avez un balai dans le cul ou quoi ?

J'me préparé à me faire engueuler comme par permis, mais non, ces quatre sombres crétin ce sont mis à rire comme des baleines. Ce qui me fit tomber par terre d'exaspération et de stupéfaction.

- Non mais ! Vous êtes bêtes à manger du foin ! _dis-je énervé par leur soudaine crise de rire et à nouveau debout, bien sûr, par rapport à l'énervement soudain, qui m'envahissais._

- Allons calme toi, nous ne voulions pas te vexer. _dis Yazoo, s'étant arrêter le premier, de rire, voyant que j'étais en colère au vue, de leurs réactions, plus qu'improbable._

- Maintenant sa suffit les garçons ! _déclara Aerith, dont je n'avais même pas sentie la présence et, avez l'air énervé elle aussi. Vous devriez avoir honte !_

- Depuis quand es-tu là Aerith ? _demanda Zack étonné de la voir et pas très rassuré de sa réaction._

- Depuis le début. Et comme a dit Kadaj, je t'es connue avec plus de diplomatie. Quant à toi ma petite Angeline, je t'es connue moins désagréable, et Kadaj ne mérité pas de tel parole, alors, excuses-toi s'il te plaît. _finit de dire Aerith, plus calme et largement plus posée, par rapport au quatre autres zozo._

- Excuse moi Kadaj, mais je t'es pas connue dans les meilleurs moment de ta vie. Mais, j'avoue que j'aurai pu et, surtout dû, être plus aimable avec toi. Surtout que pour le coup, si Ali avait était là, elle m'aurait trancher la gorge pour cet affront. _dis-je sur un ton un moqueur à cette pensée._

- Jt'en veux plus ptite sœur et, si grande sœur avait essayer de te faire du mal, je lui en aurait fait passer l'envie. _dit-il, d'un ton à la fois rieur, et solennel, ce qui, j'dois dire, est assez flippant._

- Qu'est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit à ce sujet ? Tu ne dois pas martyriser Alliana, même si c'est ta jumelle. _dit Aerith, d'un ton rieur._

- PARDON ? répondis-je stupéfaite de cette révélation. Tu... tu plaisantes ? Tu veux dire que... que tout le temps qu'elle a passé à... à essayer d'me faire passer dans le "côté obscure de la force", c'est parce qu'il sont JUMEAUX ?

- Je suppose... Quant à toi Aerith chérie aujourd'hui, t'es pas mieux que moi côté diplomatie. _déclara Zack d'un ton railleur._

- Eh ben, à force de l'observer, Angie est devenu une présence familière à mes yeux et, de ce fait, je n'ai pas pris de gant pour lui dire. _expliqua-t-elle rouge de honte._

- Tu sais, faut pas que tu sois gênée Aerith. Pour être tout à fais honnête, je n'ai pas senti ta présence, au contraire de Zack, Kadaj, Yazoo et Loz, donc je suppose que moi aussi, à force de vivre à mes côté, je n'ai plus prêtée attention à ta présence, car inconsciemment j'en ai déduit que tu n'étais pas une menace, de même pour Séphiroth j'imagine. D'où le fait, que tout à l'heure je ne l'ai pas senti.

- QUOI ? _crièrent tous à l'exception de moi._

- Ben oui, il est venu tout à l'heure, pour me demander de le faire revivre et j'ai refusé, mais, t'étais forcément au courant Zack, puisque c'est toi qui m'a tiré de ces pattes.

- Euh, c'est bien toi n'est-ce pas ?

- Ben euh... pour être franc... non.

- C'est... c'est une blague pas vrai ? Tu... tu me fais... une farce ? _demandais-je moins rassuré tout à coup._

- Euh... non. _dit-il d'une faible voix._

- Je comprend mieux maintenant. _déclara Yazoo, songeur._

- Comprendre quoi ? _demandons nous, Kadaj, Loz et moi, intrigués par ça phrase._

- Le fait d'avoir déjà senti la présence de Séphiroth mais, aussi celle de cet inconnu, que j'ai vu disparaître lorsque j'suis arrivé pour m'assurer que petite sœur aller bien. Vu, qu'elle ne reprenait pas connaissance.

- Et tu n'as pas pensé à nous le dire ! _hurlèrent Zack, Kadaj et Loz._

- C'est bon ! Pas la peine de lui hurlé dessus non plus ! La personne qu'a vu Yazoo ne m'a fait aucun mal, donc ne voyant aucune hostilité, il a jugé inutile de vous inquiété. Mais, maintenant que j'y pense, ça fait combien de temps que j'suis inconsciente ?

- Ça fait bientôt deux semaines que tu étais dans cet état de... sommeil. _répondis Zack, peu sûr de ça réponse._

- Enfin, j'en mettrait pas ma main à couper, de dire que tu étais dans un sommeil naturel. Je pencherais plutôt que l'INCONNU que Yazoo à omit de nous parler, t'as plongées dans un sommeil artificiel pour je ne sais quelle raison.

- À bien y réfléchir, ÇA CE TIENS ! Zack. _dis-je, pour lui faire comprendre que, si il continu à accabler Yazoo..._

- C'est bon. J'ai compris Angie. J'arrête. Mais bon, la prochaine fois Yazoo, parles-en nous tout de suite, au lieu de nous le dire quand Angeline, ou qui que soit d'autre, ne remarque ou ne dise un truc qui colle pas avec ce qu'on sait. Ça marche ?

- Oui grand frère. _dit Yazoo, tout confus par les reproches que vient de lui faire Zack._

- Bon passons, maintenant ce que j'aimerais savoir c'est, pourquoi nous ramener sur Gaïa Ali et moi après toute ces années passé sur Terre ?

À Suivre.

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous à plu. La suite, je vous la poste que si vous me le demandé ;) (pas tapé... euh, pitié ?). Non j'rigole, en faite je sais pas si ce chapitre vous plaira vraiment, alors c'est pour ça que je vous demande si vous voulez que j'vous poste la suite. Sur ce, bonne journée ou soirée n_n.


	6. Chapitre 5: Demande et acceptation 2ème

Salut tout le monde je vous poste mon nouveau chapitre avec du retard, je vous l'accorde. (pas taper. pas taper. Pitiééééééééééééééé) Bon j'arrête mes bêtises et une autre précision, à partir de maintenant ma Béta sera Lunagarden (alors gare à vos ptite fesse si vous dites du mal d'elle. Compris ?) bon j'arrête ou vous allez me prendre pour une tarée (bien que je le sois un peu) mais shhh, c'est un secret. Et une autre précision, les parenthèses que vous verrez au cours de ce chapitre et probablement les prochains seront les pensés des personnages. " comme celle-ci"

Sur ce, bonne lecture ^_^.

**Angeline P.o.v**

-C'est bon ! Pas la peine de lui hurler dessus non plus ! La personne qu'a vue Yazoo ne m'a fait aucun mal, donc en ne voyant aucune hostilité, il a jugé inutile de vous inquiéter. Mais, maintenant que j'y pense, ça fait combien de temps que j'suis inconsciente ?

- Ça fait bientôt deux semaines que tu étais dans cet état de... sommeil. _répondis Zack, peu sûr de sa réponse._

- Enfin, j'en mettrais pas ma main à couper, de dire que tu étais dans un sommeil naturel. Je pencherais plutôt que l'INCONNU que Yazoo à omit de nous parler, t'a plongé dans un sommeil artificiel pour je ne sais quelle raison.

- À bien y réfléchir, ÇA SE TIENS ! Zack**. **_dis-je, pour lui faire comprendre que, s'il continue à accabler Yazoo..._

- C'est bon. J'ai compris Angie. J'arrête. Mais bon, la prochaine fois Yazoo, parle nous-en tout de suite, au lieu de nous le dire quand Angeline, ou qui que soit d'autre, ne remarque ou ne dise un truc qui colle pas avec ce qu'on sait . Ça marche ?

- Oui grand frère. _dit Yazoo, tout confus par les reproches que vient de lui faire Zack._

- Bon passons, maintenant ce que j'aimerais savoir c'est, pourquoi nous ramener sur Gaïa Ali et moi après toute ces années passé sur Terre ?

- Eh bien... pour être sincère... _commença piteusement Zack._

- Aerith va ce faire un plaisir de te l'expliquer. _Fini-t-il avant de d'essayer de détaler comme un lapin, dieux seul c'est où. Mais, sans succès, grâce à la brute épaisse qu'est Loz._

- Eh ben, en voilà un courageux.

- C'est faux, j'suis très courageux. _déclara Zack en bombant le torse._

- Peut-être Zack, mais là, tu l'as rangé dans ta poche. _dit Aerith d'un ton, qui se voulait vexant._

- Même pas vrai d'abord. _dit-il avec une moue boudeuse._

- Si c'est vrai. _dis-je railleuse._

- Non.

- Siiiiiiiiiii.

- Nonnnnnnnnnn !

- Siiiiiiiiiii !

- ÇA SUFFIT ! _cria Kadaj, excédé par nos enfantillages. Ce qui nous fit tomber à la renverse, de par le fait de la surprise et de la frousse qui nous a fait._

- Merci Kadaj. Bon, maintenant que vous avez arrêté vos chamailleries débiles, on va pouvoir continuer ? _nous demanda Aerith d'un ton plus que désespérée._

- Chef Oui Chef ! _répondons-nous Zack et moi en cœur._

- Zack ! T'es vraiment incorrigible. Enfin. Si on vous a ramenés tous les trois sur Gaïa, c'est pour que tu nous... _" __que tu nous aides à soigner Cloud__. "_

- Cloud est malade ? _dis-je étonné._

- Comment as-tu pu ?

- Lire dans ses pensées ? _coupais-je Zack._

- J'en ai pas la moindre idée.

- Enfin passons, tu as quand même raison sur ce point. _répondit Zack d'un ton grave et pas très joyeux._

- Oui, mais il le cache à tout le monde, c'est pour cela qu'on voudrait que tu le guérisses sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Enfin si tu veux bien ? Car l'on ne te forcera pas au contraire de Séphiroth.

- Je veux bien, mais j'ignore comment faire, ni de quelle maladie il est atteint.

- En faite... nous n'en sommes pas vraiment sûr... Mais on pense... on pense qu'il a attrapé une forme modifiée des... géostigmates... _acheva Zack d'un faible murmure._

- Quoi ?! _hurlais-je d'étonnement._ Mais je croyais que tu pouvais guérir les géostigmates Aerith. Alors pourquoi faire appel à moi ? _demandais-je__ toujours aussi sonnée par la nouvelle_**.**

- Pour être sincère avec toi petite sœur nous ne savons pas comment la guérir. Lorsque grande sœur avait guéri tout le monde de la maladie, elle avait fait tomber de la pluie mais... " _cette fois-ci ça n'a pas marché "_

- Et comment croyez-vous que je réussisse si même toi Aerith la Cetras tu n'as pas réussi! _Demandais-je__ excédée par les pensées de Yazoo._**  
**

**- **En utilisant tes pouvoirs...? _tenta de demandait Loz._

- Mais j'ignore comment les utiliser ! _dis-je d'un ton peu conciliant._

- Nous pouvons t'aider à les maîtriser.. _dis Aerith pour tenter de me calmer._

- J'veux bien, mais j'sais pas si j'vais y parvenir... _dis-je hésitante et rougissante._

- J'vois pas pourquoi t'y arriverais pas. C'est vrai que tu n'as jamais utilisée la magie, mais je peux t'apprendre avec Yazoo et Loz les bases. Enfin si ça t'dis...? _dit Kadaj rouge comme une tomate et la main derrière la tête, se frottant frénétiquement les cheveux._

- Je... j'veux bien... tout c'que j'espère c'est... c'est de ne pas vous décevoir. _terminais-je un sourire peu assurée._

- Super ! Bon pour le moment ça sert à rien que tu restes ici. Tu vas rentrer et on t'appellera quand on aura mit en place un entraînement. D'accord ? _demanda Zack retrouvant tout à coup sa joie de vivre habituel._

- D'accord. _Répondis-je avec le même entrain et une pointe d'excitation._ Euh... par contre... Je fais comment pour rentrer ? "_ parce que, j'veux pas être méchante, mais ils commencent à m'énerver à me dire les infos au compte de goûtes "_

- Tu vas voir. _déclara Aerith, un grand sourire aux lèvres._

- Okay... Ah au faite tant que j'y pense, est-ce que j'peux...?

- NON ! _me répondirent tous d'un air__ de dire, si tu lui en parle..._**  
**

Sur cette réponse, tout devint sombre et c'est à ce même instant que j'entendis des éclats de rire provenant de Cloud et Alliana, en train de faire une bataille de chatouille ? Elle prit vite fin et Alliana était sur le point de sortir de la pièce où je me trouvais, je lui pris le bras et lui demanda de rester près de moi, car j'avais peur. Ce qui, je dois dire est en parti vrai, car si cela fait réellement deux semaines que je suis inconsciente, comme me l'a dit Zack. Il est fort probable qu'il nous a contaminées.

- Angie ! J'suis tellement contente que tu sois enfin réveillée. Tu sais que tu nous as fait peur, j'en reviens pas, t'as quand même dormi deux semaines d'affilées. Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? Et Séphiroth ? Il t'as fait du mal ? Et...

- Laisse-la donc se réveiller tranquillement, tu vas finir par l'ennuyer avec tes questions incessantes. _dit Vincent, d'un ton acerbe._

- Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis "Dracula"!

- Tu vas arrêter avec tes allusions à peine voilées ou sinon...

- ÇA SUFFIT ! _cria fortement Tifa, ce qui m'effraya un peu je dois, du fait qu'étrangement, je sentais sa... colère ?_

- J'EN AIE Marre de vos disputes débiles, si vous ne pouvez pas rester tous les deux dans la même pièce, c'est VOTRE problème ! Mais alors… DEHORS ! Et ne revenez que lorsque vous serez décidés à ne plus vous chicaner, compris ?!

- Mais... _commencèrent Vincent et Ali._

- COMPRIS ?_ hurla à nouveau Tifa, d'une voix plus autoritaire._

- Oui. _répondirent à nouveau Vincent et Alliana, avant que les deux quittent la pièce, déçus de ne pouvoir rester plus longtemps avec moi, même si je n'en suis pas sûre._


	7. Chapitre 6: Révélation et solution 1ère

Salut les gens ^^. Tout d'abord je remercie Lunagarden, qui m'aide beaucoup, déjà en étant ma Béta mais aussi, en me suggérant de très bonnes idées qui m'ont permise de vous postez le chapitre plus vite, mais je la remercie aussi, pour me donner le courage nécessaire pour continuer ^^, et je te remercie aussi Aelynelle pour tes commentaires qui me vont droit au cœur. Aujourd'hui nous allons nous passer (hélas) des pensés de ce cher petit groupe, mais il y a un petit délire à un moment du chapitre qui, j'espère vous plaira, mais je n'en dit pas plus ^^.

Sur ce, bonne lecture n_n.

**Vincent P.o.v**

**"Début Flash Back"  
**

- COMPRIS ? _Nous h__urla à nouveau Tifa, d'une voix plus autoritaire._

Je croisa quelques instants le regard Azur ajouté d'une pointe rosé d'Angeline, dans ce regard si pénétrant, je vis une profonde tristesse et une grande colère à mon égard. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ce regard s'adressant à moi m'a fait si mal ? Mais surtout, pourquoi s'adressait-il à moi ? Est-ce parce que j'ai interrompu son amie ? Même si je me demande ce que fait une jeune fille avec le regard innocent, avec une fille au regard de démon ? (je sais nul à chier mais bon -_-) Non, je ne pense pas que ce soit pour cette raison mais alors, pourquoi ces yeux m'observaient-ils avec tant de colère et de tristesse à la fois ? Tout ce que je pus dire c'est oui et sortir déçu par mon attitude face à ce petit ange plein d'innocence !

**"Fin Flash Back"**

" _Il fait déjà nuit. Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte._ "

Soudain j'entendis des petits pas venant vers moi, je me retourna et la vis avec ce regard rempli d'innocence et de pureté.

- Pardon pour tout à l'heure, je pense que Tifa n'aurais pas dû être si dure avec toi. Sachant que tu essayais seulement de maintenir une certaine sérénité dans, la chambre, afin de pouvoir m'éveiller tranquillement. J'espère que tu n'es pas en colère ? _Me __demanda Angeline__,__ le rouge aux joues et un sourire timide aux lèvres._

- Elle voulait seulement empêcher une nouvelle prise de tête en toi et Ali.

- Non, je ne lui en veux pas, au contraire. Je la remercie de me l'avoir fait remarquer. J'ai vraiment dépassé les bornes. _Lui __d__is__-je, affichant un beau sourire à la fin de ma déclaration, pour lui montrer que je ne lui en voulais absolument pas._

Voyant cela, elle rougit encore plus et détourna son regard. Je la trouvais tout simplement adorable.

- Euh... Angie ? Est-ce que je peux te parler une seconde en... privé si possible ?

_Lui demande Cloud, d'une voix timide, marchant vers nous. _

- Bien sûre Cloud. _Lui répondit Angeline avec un magnifique sourire. _

- Encore pardon Vincent pour tout à l'heure, mais aussi de vous laisser. J'espère qu'on pourra faire plus ample connaissance et qui sait, on pourrait devenir amis ? _Me d__it __Angeline, __avec le __petit__ sourire __timide__ qu'elle affichait quelque__s__ secondes __avant__._

Je lui répondis d'un hochement de tête, puis Angeline retourna à l'intérieur avec Cloud.

Pourquoi? Pourquoi lorsque je l'ai vu lui sourire, j'ai ressentis une profonde... colère ? Serais-je... en train de...? Non, je ne pense pas que ce soit ça. Ce n'est sans doute rien. Pourtant...?

* * *

**Normal P.o.v**

Vincent continua de réfléchir dans son coin et du côté de Cloud et Angeline, leur conversation fut assez... idyllique pour Cloud.

- Dis-moi Angeline, ce que tu m'as chuchoté à l'oreille dans la chambre toute à l'heure...? C'était vrai...? _demande__-t-il craintif par la réponse._

- Malheureusement, je ne peux que tu répondre oui, Cloud. J'aurai aimé plaisanter, mais pas sur ce genre de sujet. lui répondis Angeline au bord des larmes.

- Je comprends mais, si tu me l'as dit c'est contre le gré d'Aerith et de Zack, je me trompe ?

- Non, en effet, tu ne te trompe pas. Mais je voulais que tu le saches afin de m'expliquer comment tu es tombé malade. Comme ça, je pourrais essayer de faire quelque chose avec mes... pouvoirs...

- Tu penses pouvoir le faire comment ? Tu nous as expliquées à Tifa et moi que tu venais seulement d'apprendre que tu avais des pouvoirs.

- Merci de remuer le couteau dans la plais Cloud... Mais bon si je me souviens bien, Séphiroth, sans le vouloir, m'a dit comment faire pour les utiliser. _dis__ Angeline__ d'un ton assuré._ Mais bon je dois quand même trouver le moyen de les contrôler... _dis-t-elle __pas trop sûre d'elle-même__._

- Et tu comptes faire comment ? _demanda Cloud, __sceptique__._

- Ben... j'ai envie de te dire... c'est pas tes oignons.

- Je vois.  
- Dis t'as d'autre questions connes à lui poser ? _dis une sorte de __petite créature aux __poil__s__ viol__ets_ _foncés et aux yeux jaune orangés._ _**(- Boule de poil vio**__**lets**__** :Eh ! Tu pourrais être moins salope avec moi Delph! - moi : Roh ...! C'est bon c'est pas comme ci tu y ressemblais pas hein... Enfin continuons.) **_

**- **T'es qui toi, la sale bestiole ?

- Eh oh ! Tu sais ce qu'elle t'dis la bestiole, sale con ?!

- Dis donc Anika ! Tu pourrais être plus compréhensive, quand même ! _dis Angeline d'un ton plein de reproche._

- Oh putain, ça va hein ?! T'es pas non plus une saloperie de modèle de politesse, toi.

- Pt'être, mais moi au moins je sors pas un gros mot à chaque phrase MOI !

- Bon, si au lieu de vous entre-tuer, tu m'expliquais Angeline ce qu'est cette best...

- TA GUEULE ! _hurlèrent __en cœur__ Angeline et la bestiole __aux poils violets__ qui répond au nom d'Anika._

- SUFFIT ! leur cria Alliana surgit d'on ne sait où. Bon maintenant que ça va mieux, tu peux m'expliquer s'que tu fou ici Anika ?! T'es pas censé être à la maison ?!

- Ben… en faite, c'est à dire que... _fit la petite créature._

- Angeline ?! _f__it Alliana entre ses dents__,__ s'obligeant à ne pas laisser place à la crise nerf._

- Ben je... j'me suis dit qu'Anika pourrait m'être utile, on ne sait jamais... et puis... Dit Anika, pourquoi t'es pas resté dans le sac ? T'as vu dans quel pétrin tu nous as mis ?

- Désolé, mais il me faisait vraiment chier, à te poser toutes ces questions. _déclara Anika d'un ton attristée et à la fois gênée par la situation actuelle._

- Mais aussi parce que... _Anika ne pu __terminer __sa phrase qu'un grognement sourd ce fit entendre. _

- Zutttt ! J'y avais pas pensé ! Ça doit faire deux semaines que t'as rien mangé, attends... après quoi, Angeline ce mit à fouiller dans ces poches. Ah voilà ! Tiens ça te tiendras le ventre en attendant le diner, Anika.

- Merci. Angie. _dit Anika d'un ton enjoué tout en prenant les biscuits que Angeline lui tendait._

- Bon Angie tu nous expliques ou bien...

- Pas maintenant s'il te plaît... Ali.

- Okay j'ai compris...

- Bon mais sinon, j'ai un peu écouté votre conversation et, je me dis que pour être sûre de la théorie de Séphiroth on pourrait... j'sais pas moi... Toi et les autres pourriez lui apprendre la magie, hein Cloud ? Comme ça lui permettrais de mieux ce concentrer et ainsi, elle pourrait plus facilement s'essayer à la méthode de Séphiroth. _acheva Alliana d'un ton __incertain__, tout en ayant une main derrière la tête._

- Pourquoi pas, enfin pour moi ça me va, mais faudra mettre les autres au courant.

- Ah NON ! Déjà que j'ai trahi la promesse que je leur est faite, j'vais pas non plus le dire aux autres, Cloud ! _déclara Angeline d'un ton catégorique_.

- Dire quoi aux autres ?

À suivre.

Voilà qui achève la première partie de ce chapitre (je sais, je suis tordu, mais bon -_- ) sachez en revanche qu'Anika est la première "amie" que Angeline a eu, car à l'époque, elle n'avait que trois ans lorsqu'elle a eu, et ne voyait que rarement Alliana, mais je ne vous en dit pas plus et je vous dit, à bientôt ^^.

P.S : Ce serait sympa de me laisser quelque commentaire, quels soient négative (dans la limite du raisonnable bien sur ) ou positive (bien évidemment grosse conne que si c'est pas négatif, c'est positif -_-. Et puis faut vraiment être tarée pour ne pas en vouloir. Mais bon quoi qu'il en soit) ça fait toujours plaisir ^^.


	8. Chapitre 7: Révélation et Solution 2ème

Salut les gens ^^. Tout d'abord je vous souhaite une bonne journée ou une bonne soirée, ensuite je remercie Lunagarden pour être toujours ma béta ^^, mais aussi parce qu'elle me donne toujours plus de courage pour continuer la suite de ma fic, mais il y a aussi Aelynelle, que je remercie tout aussi chaleureusement pour ces encouragements et j'espère ne pas vous décevoir pour la suite les filles ^^. Et sachez aussi qu'il y aura un petit délire Made in **_Lunagarden/Delphine_** mais...

Sur ce, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture ^^.

**Tifa P.o.v**

**"Flash Back"**

Après avoir fait sortir Alliana et Vincent de la chambre, je concentrai à nouveau mon attention sur Angeline. En la détaillant mieux que je ne l'avais fait il y de cela deux semaines, je comprends à présent la réaction de Vincent. Elle paraît... si fragile, si vulnérable, et en même temps, l'on sent un grand potentiel en elle, j'avoue trouver cela très déconcertant.

- Alors comment te sens-tu Angeline ? _demanda Cloud qui semblait soucieux vis-à-vis d'Angeline, je le comprends, car Angeline n'a vraiment pas l'air bien._

- Ça va... Dites, ça fait vraiment deux semaines que je dors ? _demanda-t-elle hésitante, comme si elle redoutait de la réponse._

- Oui en effet, ça fait deux semaines. _répondis-je simplement, un sourire compatissant aux lèvres._

- Mais dis-moi, tu dois avoir faim ou soif ? Ou même les deux ?

- Non, ça ira, mais je vous remercie de cette chaleureuse attention Tifa. _me répondit-elle, l'air bien songeuse._

- Pourrais-tu nous raconter ce qui c'est passé pour qu'Alliana et toi vous vous retrouviez dans le territoire du Zolom ? Mais surtout, quel lien tu entretiens avec Séphiroth ? Car pour être honnête Ali a refusée catégoriquement de nous le dire.

- Ben... pour tout vous dire... Ali et moi, venons d'une planète qui s'appelle la Terre. Nous étions en train de rentrer du lycée quand une lumière a surgie de nulle part et nous a amené sur Gaïa. Quant à Séphiroth, je préfère ne rien dire pour le moment. Non pas que je n'ai pas confiance en vous, mais je ne veux pas vous alarmer inutilement. _répondit-elle naturellement, tout en ayant une pointe d'hésitation dans la voix._

- Mmmm... J'espère que tu ne te moques pas de nous ? _demanda Cloud un brin suspicieux._

- Mais c'est vrai ! _répondit Angeline excédée par sa question._

- Pourquoi te mentirais-je au sujet de où nous venons, alors que vous pourriez facilement nous tuer !

- Allons du calme Angeline. _dis-je d'un ton calme et rassurant._

- En faite, Cloud te parlais du fait du lien que tu entretiens avec Séphiroth. N'est-ce pas Cloud ?

- Bien sûre que oui. Pour ton monde je sais que c'est vrai, vu que Zack m'a prévenu qu'il pourrait avoir d'ici quelques temps des nouveaux "arrivants", si tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

- Oui je vois très bien, mais ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi Zack ne m'en a pas parlé et surtout, qu'Aerith ne sois pas au courant. _répondit Angeline d'un ton plus que suspicieux._

- Et merde !

- Eh ! Dit donc Cloud, tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi ! Y a déjà assez de Cid. _rouspétais-je de par ses mots._

- Et j'aimerais aussi savoir pourquoi tu ne nous l'as pas dit ?!

- Ben c'est à dire que... _"que j'étais pas censé le dire, mais aussi que si Aerith vient à l'apprendre, je ne donne pas cher de notre peau à Zack et moi."_

- Dites tout de suite qu'Aerith est un monstre !

- Mais non, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire Angeline ! _dit Cloud, essayant de se rattraper, même si j'ignore sur quoi._

- Euh... Minute, comment t'as pu deviner ce que je penser ? _demanda-t-il tout à coup soupçonneux à l'égard d'Angeline._

- Et flute... Moi qui espérais que ce n'était dû qu'au fait que j'étais en train de rêver, que j'avais lu dans les pensées de Zack... _déclara-t-elle complètement abattue._

- Enfin passons, j'aimerais que tu nous expliques comment cela se fait, que Alliana et toi, vous nous connaissez, alors que vous viviez dans un autre monde ?

- Mmmm... C'est vrai que Tifa marque un point Angeline, tu peux nous expliquer ou bien tu n'en trouve pas d'utilité ?

- C'est bon Cloud ! T'es pas obligé d'être aussi désobligeant non plus !

- Non ce n'est rien Tifa, je comprends tout à fait sa réaction. Moi-même j'aurai probablement réagi ainsi. Mais, pour être explicite tout en faisant court, un homme du nom de Hironobu Sakaguchi a écrit plusieurs histoires, qui produisit sous forme de jeux vidéo, une saga, qu'il nomma Final Fantasy. Dans cette saga il y a eu un jeu qui sortit du lot. Ce jeu, c'était Final Fantasy VII.

- Qu'avait-il de particulier ce jeu ?

- Cloud ! Laisse là donc finir avant de poser tes questions idiotes !

- Non comme je vous l'ai déjà dit ce n'est pas grave Tifa. Mais il est vrai que j'allais y venir Cloud.  
La différence qu'il y eut avec ce jeu, c'est qu'il avait déjà changé de graphisme, qui était très beau pour l'époque, mais bref, ce qui plus surtout aux gens, fut l'histoire que racontait ce jeu, et cette histoire, c'était celle du jeune Ex-Soldat Cloud Strife.

- Tu... tu plaisantes j'espère ? _demanda Cloud totalement sidéré par ce que Angeline venait de nous apprendre._

- Non, je ne suis pas du genre à plaisanter sur ces sujets que je qualifie de très sensible, mais puis-je continuer Cloud ? Ou bien en avez-vous déjà trop entendu ?

- Non, c'est bon continue, mais avant j'aimerais que tu arrêtes de nous vouvoyer Tifa et moi, ça m'énerve. _acheva Cloud sur un ton plutôt irrité._

- Comme vous... euh comme tu veux. Euh... bref poursuivons, je vais pas vous raconter dans les détails l'histoire, puisque vous l'avez déjà vécu avec vos amis, mais on a assisté au dérapage de Séphiroth à Nibelheim, au réacteur Mako au mont Nibel, le combat qui s'en suivi entre Zack et lui, le fait que tu es tué Séphiroth après la défaite cuisante de Zack, la mort de Zack, qui par la suite, tu as perdu la raison **_(- ? :facile ça , il n'en a jamais eu)_** et t'es approprié son histoire _**(- ? : Copieur)**_, et son statut de 1ère Classe du SOLDAT _**(- ? : Frimeur)**_, ton retour à la normal après qu'Aerith soit morte _**(- ? : Sombre incapable de blond à la con !)**_, la destruction du Météore, la nouvelle forme de Séphiroth sous le contrôle de Jénova, l'apparition des géostigmates, des incarnés **_(- ? : Yazoo ! Mon mamour !)_** et…

- Halte-là, Angeline. C'est qui cette voix de fille qui se met à m'insulter et à adorer l'un des frères de Kadaj ? demanda Cloud quelque peu irrité.

_**(- ? : Je suis ton pire cauchemar ! Mouahahahahaha ! dit la voix de fille.)(****- ? : Coucouche panier Luna ! Va martyriser Yazoo dans ta fic, laisse la mienne tranquille !)(****- Luna : Maieuuuuuhhhh… je ne faisais que passer de toute façon Delph -_-)(- Delph : C'est ça, retourne maintenant et massacre Yazoo et Cloud à ta guise là-bas.)(- Luna : J'me vengerais _)**_

Angeline se retenait de rire, Delph et Luna lui fait rappeler elle et Ali, losrqu'elles ce chamaillaient.

– Pour en revenir à ton histoire, Angeline. Lui rappela gentiment Cloud, toujours en se demandant si un jour il viendrait à fréquenter des gens sains d'esprit. _**(- Luna : De toute façon, abruti de blond t'es même pas sain d'esprit alors…)(- Delph : Luna, je t'aurais prévenue !)(- Luna : Ok, ok ! Sur ce coup-là, vous ne m'avez pas vue rooh -_-)**_

– Ah oui ! _fit Angeline_

- Bref, le retour de Séphiroth et son nouvel échec, l'histoire de Vincent avec Deepground et ses liens avec le docteur Crescent, la libération d'Oméga à cause du professeur Hojo et aussi celles des Tsviets, enfin surtout celle de Néro à vrai dire... _"et la libération de Génésis Rhapsodos qui est sous l'emprise de Néro, mais ça je ne croie pas qu'il soient au courant. Mais maintenant que j'y pense, et si c'était à cause de Néro/Génésis que Cloud est à nouveau atteint des géostigmates ? Qui sait..."_

- Euh, tout va bien Angeline ?

- Mmmm... oh, mille excuse, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées, vous disiez toi et Cloud ?

- Eh bien on te demander si tout ça avez été raconté en un seul jeu ?

- Pour tout dire non, seul l'histoire de Cloud et de son passé avec Zack on était raconté dans le jeu principal, les histoires de Zack et Vincent on était raconté dans des suites parallèles au jeu d'origine appelé, Final Fantasy VII : Crisis Core, pour l'histoire de Zack, et Final Fantasy VII : Dirge of Cerberus, pour l'histoire de Vincent. Quant à Kadaj, Yazoo et Loz, leur histoire a été racontée sous forme de film, intitulé, Final Fantasy VII : Advent Children.

- Eh bey, je pensais pas que c'était à ce point. _avoua Cloud, bouleversé par ces révélations._

- Enfin, c'est pas tout ça, mais il commence à se faire tard. Et si tu commençais à préparer le repas Tifa ? Car t'as beau dire Angie, mais j'ai entendu ton estomac gronder rien que trois fois, lors de ton récit.

Au même instant j'entendis l'estomac d'Angeline crier famine, et cette dernière ce mit à rougir violemment et je compris qu'elle m'avait menti, sans aucun doute pour ne pas me m'embêter. Sans répondre à Cloud, je me mis en route pour la cuisine, afin de préparer le repas. Je sentis Cloud m'emboîter le pas, mais lorsque j'entendis Angeline l'interpelé je me retourna, et la vis chuchoter quelque chose à son oreille, sans pour autant comprendre, car se qu'elle lui dit fut à peine audible. Soudainement, je vis Cloud blêmir.

- Tu en es sûre ? _demanda Cloud d'un ton brusquement pris de cour et aussi une pointe d'effroi dans la voix._

Sa seule réponse fut un hochement de tête positif et un regard désolé, et Cloud se rembrunit plus qu'il ne l'est à l'accoutumer.

**"Fin Flash Back"**

_" Je me demande bien ce qu'elle a pu lui dire pour qu'il soit dans un état pareil ?"_

- Quelque chose ne va pas Tifa ?

- Oh, ce n'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas Yuffie.

- C'est étrange, mais depuis que vous avez parlé toi et Cloud avec Angeline, vous semblez soucieux. Et ne prétends pas le contraire Tifa. _déclara Shelke d'un ton réprobateur._

- Eh bien... en ce qui me concerne, je ne suis pas proprement inquiète pour Angeline et sur ce qu'elle nous a révélé…

- Mais… ? _fit Shelke sachant qu'il y avait autre chose._

- J'ai remarqué qu'elle a chuchoté quelque chose à l'oreille de Cloud et qu'après il a semblé... il a semblé comme... soucieux, en faite...

- Je vois. Et tu t'inquiètes de ce qu'Angeline a pu lui dire pour qu'il soit aussi inquiet ? _constata Shelke, avec brio je dois dire._

- Oui en effet.

- Tiens ? C'est quoi se bruit ?

- De quel bruit parles-tu, Yuffie ? _demanda Shelke, étonnée de ne pas l'avoir elle-même entendu._

Yuffie se dirigea vers le bruit que j'entendais moi aussi, à présent. Shelke et moi la suivîmes jusqu'à la salle principale du bar quand tout à coup, on entendit Angeline déclarer d'un ton catégorique et réprobateur : Ah NON ! Déjà que j'ai trahi la promesse que je leur est faite, j'vais pas non plus le dire aux autres, Cloud !

- Dire quoi aux autres ? _demande-t-on en cœur, Yuffie, Shelke et moi, après avoir ouvert la porte dans un grand fracas et avoir fait une frayeur pas possible à Alliana, Angeline et Cloud._

_**À suivre.**_

Je sais, pourquoi tu fais ta salope Delphine ?! Mais parce que j'aime ça n_n ! Non je déconne, vous en faites pas va, je vous posterez bientôt la suite du chapitre ne vous en faites pas ^_^, en tout cas pour l'avoir il me faudra des commentaires de nouvelle tête, non pas que je ne vous aime plus Luna et Aelynelle**_(- Luna : J'me vengerais xD)_ (Delph : R_oh mais tu dis n'importe quoi Luna-_-) _**disons que ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir de nouveaux avis, ça permet de faire encore plus de progrès ^^. enfin sur ce. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée ou une bonne soirée, et à bientôt ^_^.


	9. Chapitre 8: Entraînement

Salut tout le monde d'abord je remercie Luna pour m'avoir fait part de tes précieux conseils et tes encouragements perpétuels, même si la je dois dire que t'as pas été très sympathique pour le coup avec Cloud puisque après tout, c'est toi mais au masculin._** (- Luna : Eh ! J'te permets pas de m'insulter de la sorte !)(- Delphine : Oh... Mais tu sais, il y a que la vérité qui blesse ^_^)(- Luna : Arf ! Même pas vrai d'abord.) **_Mais oui bien sur, enfin, quoi qu'il en soi, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ^_^.

**Angeline P.o.v**

Angeline se laissa tomber par terre, essoufflée. Une brise fraîche caressa son visage en sueur tandis que Cloud la laissa un peu reprendre son souffle. Il fallait la comprendre. A l'inverse de lui, la jeune fille n'avait aucune familiarité avec les Matérias ou une quelconque arme. L'entraînement allait certainement être un peu plus difficile que prévu.

- On fait une pause. Repose-toi 10 minutes.

Angeline acquiesça et s'allongea de tout son long par terre et ferma les yeux. Elle se força à respirer lentement pour reprendre son souffle et sentait son cœur reprendre enfin un rythme normal. Sans se rendre compte, elle se revit 10 ans auparavant dans ses souvenirs d'enfant. Des souvenirs qu'elle croyait avoir oublié depuis longtemps.

**Fin Angeline P.o.v**

**" Début Flash Back"**

**Normal ****P.o.v **

- Dis grand frère.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon ange ? T'as l'air songeuse depuis un petit moment. _demanda un jeune garçon d'environ 8 ans._

- Eh ben... tout à l'heure des grands m'ont dit que nous étions que des monstres et que c'était pour ça que maman et papa nous avaient abandonnés. Tu crois qu'ils disent vrai ? Que c'est pour ça que notre vrai papa et notre vraie maman nous on laissé tout seul ? _demanda d'une voix fluette, une petite fille d'à peine 4 ou 5 ans, 6 tout au plus._

- Non. Pour ma part, je pense que nos vrais parents n'avaient pas eu d'autre choix que de nous abandonner, mais ces grands on dit n'importe quoi à ton sujet... tu n'es pas un monstre Angeline, tu es juste différente. _acheva son grand frère un sourire rassurant aux lèvres, que lui rendit sa jeune sœur, mais qui disparu très vite, pour faire place à une expression septique et contrariée._

- Et toi grand frère ? Tu te considères comme étant un monstre ?

- Eh bien, on ne va pas dire que je sois si gentil que ça, mais je ne me considère pas vraiment comme tel. C'est juste que les grands qui sont venus te dire ces vilaines choses, sont des idiots que j'ai tapé et qui ont pas mal de pansements et de bleus sur les bras et le visage, non ?

- Donc se sont eux que tu as tapés parce qu'ils avaient dit du mal d'Ali ?

- De toute façon, on n'a pas changé d'opinion mes potes et moi. _répondit d'un ton peu amical, un jeune garçon d'environ 12 ans._ Allez, ramène-toi sale petit con, qu'on t'apprennes le respect !

- C'est plutôt toi et tes "POTES" qui allez apprendre le respect des autres. _déclara le grand frère d'Angeline, d'un ton venimeux, mais aussi plein de promesses._

- Mais tu vas aussi apprendre que ce n'est pas bien de dire des insultes devant une petite fille de 6 ans, Christian.

- Tu parles ! Comme si tu allais réussir à me battre à nouveau. _déclara Christian, le regard conquérant._

- C'est ce qu'on va voir._ le grand frère d'Angeline était sur le point de lui donner un coup dans le __ventre quand il entendit ça sœur crier._

- Angeline !?

- RYANNN DERRIÈRE TOI ! _Hurla la petite terrorisée._

Ryan senti la présence de Christian s'apprêtant à lui donner un coup sur la tête avec un bâton, mais il se retourna et pris le bâton à pleine main et asséna un coup là où ça fait mal _**(- Delph : Pour ne pas faire souffrir d'avantage mes lecteurs masculins, bien que je pense que vous ayez compris où je voulez en venir.)( - ? : Et tu oses dire que je suis sadique avec Yazoo. Si tu veux mon avis, en une seul phrase, t'as battu tout mes records de sadisme.)(- Delph : Dis moi Luna, tu pourrais me rappeler qui c'est qui a décidé de faire faire une tentative de suicide à Yazoo ?)( - Luna : ...)(- Delph : Tout à coup tu la ramène moins là. Bon continuons maintenant.)( - Luna : J'me vengerais un jour ! Et en plus t'avais promis de rien dire !)( - Delph : Eh oh, t'avais qu'à pas me chercher aussi -_-.) **_et se retourna vers les garçons qui avaient Angeline en otage.

- BANDE D'ENFOIRÉS ! MAINTENANT VOUS ALLEZ LA LÂCHER OU ÇA VA MAL FINIR POUR VOUS !

Et cela fit ni une ni deux, ils lâchèrent la petite qui courut dans les bras de son frère, en larmes, suite à la peur qu'elle venait de subir, mais aussi la crainte que son frère se fasse blesser.

- ET MAINTENANT PRENEZ VOTRE IMBÉCILE DE COPAIN ET DÉGUERPISSEZ, AVANT QUE JE NE VOUS TABASSE POUR SE QUE VOUS AVEZ OSÉ FAIRE À MA SŒUR, PIGÉ ?!

- D'ac... D'accord on... on s'en va...

Ce qu'ils firent après avoir pris leur ami inconscient, du fait de la douleur.

- Pleure plus mon Ange, ils sont partis, ils te feront plus de mal.

- En faite, j'ai eu peur que ces grands allaient te faire mal. _avoua difficilement, la petite toujours en larmes._

- Mais fallait pas Angeline, tu sais que je suis fort et que j'ai rien à craindre. Et c'est pour ça qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui, je te jure que je vous protégerais toi et Ali. D'accord ?

- D'accord, mais seulement si tu me promets de pas te mettre en danger pour nous, parce qu'on veut pas qui t'arrive du mal. _déclara la petite, qui venait de retrouver son calme et ne pleurait pratiquement plus._

- Je ne te promets rien, mais je vais tout de même essayer, parce que je sais pertinemment qu'Ali et toi vous vous faites du souci pour moi et je trouve ça assez touchant. _acheva-t-il avec un petit rire._

- Maieuhh ! J'suis sérieuse ! Si tu le fais pas j'te taperais compris ?

- Roh... mais boude pas Angie, tu sais très bien que je ferais attention.

- Oui je sais, mais j'aime pas quand tu te comporte comme ça.

- Excuse-moi p'tite sœur. Par contre tu me promets de ne jamais te mettre en danger et de rester la petite fille joyeuse que tu es quand on sera plus grand ?

- Promis ! _déclara Angeline un grand sourire aux lèvres._

**Fin Normal P.o.v**

**"Fin Flash Back"**

**Angeline P.o.v**

- Angie ? Ça va ?

Angeline rouvrit les yeux et cligna. Cloud était accroupi et la dévisageait d'un air inquiet.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? T'avais l'air ailleurs.

- Ce n'est rien Cloud, je ne faisais que repenser au passé, à mon frère, Ali et moi.

- Tu as l'aire très attachée à ton frère et Ali. D'ailleurs je ne connais même pas le nom de ton frère, mais maintenant que j'y pense, j'ignore absolument tout de ton frère.

- Et bien pour tout te dire, il s'appelle Ryan et il est de 2 ans mon aîné. Il a toujours été très gentil avec Ali et moi, quand nous étions plus jeunes, nous nous faisions toujours insultées de monstres, et l'on se faisait souvent agresser par des enfants plus âgés que nous. Alors il était toujours obligé de nous défendre, car à l'époque Ali et moi nous n'aimions pas frapper les gens et on pensait qu'on le méritait, qu'on était des monstres, mais un jour Alliana en a eu marre et a décidé d'apprendre à se défendre. Moi, par contre, ce sont mon oncle et ma tante adoptifs qui m'ont un peu forcé la main pour que j'apprenne les techniques d'auto-défense et d'attaque, mais c'est pas pour autant que je me défendais, alors Ali a demandée à mon oncle et à ma tante de l'entrainer.

- Et tes parents ? Ils n'ont rien dit ?

- Et bien... Mes parents adoptifs sont morts en guerre quand j'avais 5 ans, donc je ne me rappelle pas vraiment trop d'eux.

- T'es parents adoptifs ? Et t'es parents biologiques ?

- Et bien... pour être franche, mon frère et moi, avons été abandonnés près d'une église, lorsque j'étais nourrisson.

- Je... je suis désolé Angie, je...

- Allons Cloud, t'inquiète pas. Tu sais, comparée à toi, ma vie a été un parcours de santé. Allez, on reprend l'entraînement ?

- D'accord mais avant_..."J'aimerais tellement me faire pardonner"_

- Mais je t'en veux absolument pas Cloud, faut pas t'en faire pour moi. C'est du passé et qui sait, un jour, je saurais peut-être pourquoi ma mère a dû nous abandonner mon frère et moi et, surtout, qui es-t-elle. Mais pour l'instant, le principal c'est que je retrouve mon frère et que je m'entraîne afin de pouvoir contrôler mes capacités et arrêtes de culpabiliser Cloud, ça m'énerve.

- D'accord, ça me va. _"Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'en vouloir."_

* * *

Après l'entraînement, nous avons encore un peu discuté tout les deux, mais tout le long de la conversation Cloud n'a pas cessé de se reprocher l'histoire avec mes parents, j'ai même dû lui mettre une gifle pour qu'il arrête de ruminer comme une vache. Mais bon… sur le chemin du retour j'me suis quand même excusée pour la claque, il ne l'avait pas mérité et puis je lui ai expliqué qu'il n'avait pas à s'en vouloir parce qu'à ma connaissance, il ne sait pas lire dans les pensées et qu'il ne pouvait arrêter de ruminer pour quelque chose qu'il ignore totalement. En arrivant devant le bar j'ai eu le droit à une Alliana teint complètement livide, assise sur les marches de l'entrer. Lorsque je descendis de Fenrir, j'accourus vers elle.

- Ben qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Ali ? Je t'ai jamais vu comme ça.

- La prochaine fois que j'ai le droit à une visite de fantôme Angie, préviens-moi.

- Eh ! C'est pas ma faute si ton crétin de jumeau et ses deux frères nounouilles sont venus te parler et t'ont fait peur !

- QUOI ?! TU PLAISANTES J'ESPÈRE ?!

- Merde ! C'est pas ce que je voulais dire, je suis désolée laisse tomber. Dis-je trop précipitamment à mon goût et à celui d'Alliana qui me fixe d'un aire de dire "Toi, tu me caches quelque chose''. Accouche, avant que je devienne méchante, tu sais que j'ai horreur des mensonges, surtout quand ils sont aussi mal ficelés que les tiens.".

- Angie !

- C'est bon j'ai compris, mais Aerith et Zack vont me tuer.

À suivre.

Voilà c'est tout pour le moment les chouchous, si vous voulez une suite cette fois vous me mettez un com. _**(- Delphine : Sinon j'arrête définitivement ma fic !)(- Luna : Et mon pied au derrière il t'intéresse ?)(- Delph : Et ma main à la figure elle t'intéresse aussi ?)(- Luna : Grrrrr... J'me vengerais.) **_Bref, c'est juste pour vous dire que je suis un peu déçu du manque de réaction sur mon histoire, même si je dois dire que ton commentaire ma fais super plaisir Aelynelle ^_^. Par contre je vous précise je vais pas l'arrêter, mais disons que ça me ferait plaisir plus de réaction de votre part U_U, enfin, sur ce, à plus et à bientôt n_n.


	10. Chapitre 9: Liens Familiaux

Coucou tout le monde, je sais que je vous avais dit que je le posterais que lorsque j'aurai plusieurs com, mais j'ai envi d'être gentille, et je vais vous le passez mais bon, je souhaite remercier ma chère Luna pour m'avoir donnée ses bons conseils et aussi d'être toujours ma Béta ça me rend super heureuse ^_^ j'espère qu'ils vous plaira autant que j'ai aiméel'écrire ^_^. Surtout toi Aelynelle. Enfin, sur ce, bonne lecture n_n.

**Angeline P.o.v**

- Eh ! C'est pas ma faute si ton crétin de jumeau et ses deux frères nounouilles sont venus te parler et t'ont fait peur !

- QUOI ?! TU PLAISANTES J'ESPÈRE ?!

- Merde ! C'est pas ce que je voulais dire, je suis désolée laisse tomber. _dis-je trop précipitamment à mon goût, et à celui d'Alliana qui me fixe d'un air de dire "Toi, tu me caches quelque chose. Accouche, avant que je devienne méchante, tu sais que j'ai horreur des mensonges, surtout quand ils sont aussi mal ficelés que les tiens."._

- Angie !

- C'est bon j'ai compris, mais Aerith et Zack vont me tuer.

-Ils n'ont rien à voir dans l'histoire que je sache. _intervint Cloud perplexe, par ces propos étrange._

- Ben... c'est Aerith qui la dit au cours d'une conversation avec Kadaj, parce qu'il disait que si Alliana essayait de me tuer, il lui en ferait voir de toute les couleurs. Et Aerith a dit que c'était pas parce qu'il était son jumeau, qu'il devait la martyriser.

- Eh ben bravo Angie, j'te félicite pour ta discrétion.

- Oh toi ça va ! _déclarais-je à ce sinistre imbécile au cheveux noir._

- Eh ! Que je sache, c'est pas moi qui est raconté à Cloud ce qu'il lui arrivait !

- Ben d'un autre côté j'te félicite pas Zack. _déclara Cloud exaspéré par le répartit de Zack.__**(- ?: Et toc ! Prends-toi ça dans la truffe petit chiot.)**_

- Eh j'te permet pas Luna. Avec ce que Delph m'a dit à ton sujet tu devrais faire profile bas. _**(- Luna : Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a encore raconté ?! _)(- ? : À ton avis ?) (- Luna : Roh...! Mais je t'ai déjà dis que je le faisais pas exprès Delph _.)(- Delph : Arrête, tu m'as toi-même dis que tu pouvais pas t'en empêcher, que t'avais beau essayer de ne pas martyriser Yazoo, t'y arrivais pas. Alors excuse-moi, mais permets-moi de te dire qu'il y a quand même du fait exprès dans ce que tu écris et puis aussi...)**_

- Vous avez fini vos chamailleries ? _**(-Luna : Nah !) (-Delph : Si !)**_

- Faudrait savoir !_** (- Luna : Pour ma défense, il a de quoi souffrir ok ? Puis Vincent est avec lui à défaut que ça soit MOI qui le cajole et le-)**_

Delph interrompit Luna d'un geste de la main.

**(-Delph : J'ai compris ton point de vue, mais t'es tout de même sadique !)( - Luna : J'y peux rien, c'est de famille ^_^'. Tu veux que je fasse exploser une bombe sur la tronche de Cloud à la place ?)**

Cloud pâlit soudainement.

**(- Luna : Mais non, pas toi sombre imbécile de blond à la noix. Ton autre toi, celui de ma fic, et qui sans doute, est plus imbécile que toi.)**

Delph à Cloud.

**(- Delph : Wouah, tu devrais te sentir flatté Cloud, rarement elle fait un éloge de ce genre pour ta personne.)(- Luna : Gn… Ça m'a écorché la bouche en fait -_-)**

- Bon sinon, on peut poursuivre ?_** (- Luna et Delph Ouiiiiii... -_-")**_

- Bon, tout ça pour dire que tu n'avais qu'à me le dire, pour éviter de mettre Angeline dans une position délicate. _déclara Cloud irrité aussi bien par les gamineries de Luna et Delph, que par les reproches que Zack fait à Angeline.  
__**(- Luna : Oh... pauvre petit chou, je t'irrite...?)(- Delph : Luna je t'aurai prévenu !)( - Luna : Eh ! Mais ça va pas ! Arrête ! C'est bon j'ai compris ! Je m'en vais. Mais par pitié ARRÊTE DE ME TIRER LES CHEVEUX POUR ME FAIRE PARTIR !)**_

- No comment. _déclarèrent à l'unisson Angeline et Alliana, tout en essayant de se retenir de rire au vu de la situation entre Luna et Delph, qui leur rappeler tant leurs engueulades que seul Ryan parvenait à arrêter, afin d'éviter une mort certaine à l'une des deux ou sinon les deux._

- Bref... Quoi qu'il en soi, je suis sincèrement désolée Zack, mais c'est pas moi qui est demandée à Yazoo, Kadaj et Loz de venir que je sache, non ?

- Oui c'est pas faux non plus, mais t'étais pas obligé de dire à tout le monde que Alliana est la sœur jumelle de Kadaj.

- Comme si elle avait fait exprès.

- Ah ! Vous voilà tout les trois ! Non mais je vous jure ! Quelle idée vous a traversé l'esprit pour venir voir Ali tous les trois ?! Surtout que tu avais promis à Aerith de ne pas aller voir ta sœur Kadaj ! _"Enfin... Même si moi j'ai aussi un peu trahit ma promesse de ne rien dire à Cloud en ce qui concerne l'arrivé des filles."_ _**(- Luna : Oh mon Yazoo minou ! Minou !)**_

Yazoo pâlit.

**(- Delph : Ah, non ! Luna ! Laisse-le tranquille ! Ou sinon cette fois je te fais sortir à coup de tronçonneuse.) **

Luna la larme à l'œil.

**(- Luna : Ok…. Snif)**

- Ben justement, t'as pas à les engueuler, alors que t'avais promis à Aerith de rien dire à Cloud en ce qui nous concerne Zack !

- Alors Aerith avait raison. Déclarèrent en cœur les trois argentés.

- À ben en prime, t'es tellement prévisible que même Aerith s'en doutait. Je tire mon chapeau.

- Oh ça va. J'ai compris Angie, pas la peine dans rajouter.

- D'ailleurs en ce qui concerne Aerith, j'ai plutôt l'impression qu'en te connaissant Zack, elle a profitait de ta langue pendue, en te faisant promettre de ne rien dire à Cloud pour notre arrivée, justement dans le but que tu le préviennes. Constata Alliana, tout en étant songeuse.

- Je vois que tu es aussi perspicace que Yazoo p'tite sœur. Déclara Kadaj, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Au faite maintenant que j'y pense, j'aimerais savoir les liens exacts que vous avez avec Alliana ? Demandais-je curieuse tout à coup.

- Zack est-ce qu'on peut s'il te plait ?

- D'accord mais après débrouillez-vous avec Aerith après tout c'est elle qui ne voulais pas vraiment que Ali découvre ces liens avec vous. Répondit Zack levant les bras, en guise d'abdication.

- Bon ben dans ce cas je propose que vous nous le racontiez dans un autre endroit et seulement à Cloud, Angie et moi, ok ? _demanda Ali le regard empli de joie, mais aussi de crainte._

- Ça ne nous dérangent pas. _déclara Yazoo, après consultation de regard avec ses frères._ _**(Luna fait les yeux doux à Yazoo)(Delph: J'te déranges peut-être !?)(Luna: Euh... -_-" Bon moi je file. À **__**plus Delph.)(Delph: Ouais c'est ça... à plus...)**_

- _"Incorrigible ces deux là =_=", mais bon..."_ Et toi Cloud ?

- Pas de souci, je comprends ta demandes Ali et elle est tout à fait justifiée. Cependant, je comprends que tu veuille qu'Angie soit avec toi, mais pourquoi moi ? _demanda Cloud, une curiosité et une joie intenable dans le regard._

- Eh bien, du fait que Kadaj sois mon jumeau, et que tu es son grand frère, tu es en quelque sorte le mien. Mais aussi parce que tu es la seule personne hors mis Angeline, qui me comprend et m'accepte vraiment, car même si les autres m'acceptent comme toi, ils ont cependant une grande méfiance envers moi, et cela me mets très mal à l'aise.

- Et Vincent alors ?

- Angie ! Vincent c'est pas pareil ! Lui, il me hait, pour la simple raison que j'existe.

- Roh... Arrête un peu Ali, c'est pas parce qu'il se méfient de toi que tu es à ses yeux, une personne qui ne devrait pas exister. Il est comme ça avec toi uniquement parce qu'il t'apprécie beaucoup et qu'il a peur que tu termine comme Séphiroth, donc ça peut se comprendre non ?

CRACK !

- ?! C'était quoi ce bruit ?! _demandais-je surprise d'entendre un bruit alors qu'il n'y a personne dans les rues._

- Probablement un chat errant Angie faut pas t'en faire tu sais. Essaya de me rassurer Alliana.

- Ta probablement raison. "Pourtant... j'ai senti une présence malsaine pendant quelques instants... Bof, ça doit être mon imagination qui me joue des tours."

- Bon alors on y va ? _demanda Loz, impatient comme à son habitude._

- Ok.

* * *

**Normal P.o.v**

Après avoir discuté plusieurs heures avec les trois argentés et Zack près des ruines de la tour Shinra, Angeline, Alliana et Cloud, décidèrent de rentrer au bar sachant que Tifa serait probablement inquiète au vu de l'heure plutôt tardive à laquelle rentrent Cloud et Angeline, et aussi à la soudaine disparition d'Alliana. Lorsqu'ils furent tous les trois entrés dans le bar, Denzel et Marlène accoururent dans la direction des trois jeunes gens.

- Cloud ! On a eu tellement peur quand on t'as pas vu rentrer avec Angeline à l'heure habituel. _cria de soulagement Marlène dans le creux des bras de Cloud._

- Tifa est même parti à ta recherches Ali,. Quand elle a remarquée que tu n'étais plus sur les marches devant le bar, elle c'est tout de suite inquiété pour toi et nous a dit d'attendre de voir si tu revenais, et de l'appeler lorsque tu serais de retour à la maison.

- Je suis désolée vous avoir fait peur. Pour me faire pardonner, je vais appelermoi même Tifa, ça vous conviens les enfants ?

- Oui. _répondirent gaiement les deux enfants._

- Bon, mais va falloir que l'un de vous deux me dise le numéro de Tifa, parce que moi franchement, j'le connais pas.

- Moi ! Crièrent de joie Denzel et Marlène.

- Ah, pas de bagarre tous les deux, vous allez tirer à la courte paille avec moi pour savoir le quel de vous deux, va me dire le numéro du portable de Tifa.

- C'est quoi la courte paille ?

- Alors le principe de la courte paille est qu'il y a plusieurs bouts de bois, de pailles, ou autre chose de forme longue, mais ils ne doivent pas être de la même taille...

- Eh bey... Elle c'est y faire avec les enfants Ali.

- Oui c'est vrai qu'elle a un bon contact avec les enfants, mais évite de les approcher pour ne pas leur faire peur.

- C'est dommage, mais en même temps je la comprends autant que je comprends que les enfants en ont peur, bien qu'elle ne sois pas méchante.

- Mais sinon, tu ne l'a pas mal pris le fait que les garçons veuillent m'entraîner en plus de toi ?

- Non, ce sera toujours ça de gagné, et puis ça va me plaire de voir ou tu en seras après leur entraînement et le mien dans deux ou trois semaines.

- Oui... mais en faite j'aimerais qu'on accélère un peu la cadence avec la maîtrise des matérias et des armes blanches, parce qu'à ce rythme là, jamais je n'arriverais à contrôler mes pouvoirs, afin de guérir tout les gens atteints de ces géostidark.

- Géosti quoi ?

- Géostidark. C'est le nouveau nom que j'ai donné aux géostigmates, parce que j'ai senti lors de ta crise d'hier, un pouvoir ténébreux, et donc j'en conclu que quelqu'un ayant une certaine maîtrise sur les ténèbres aurait modifié les géostigmates pour faire en sorte que le pouvoir d'une Cetras soit inefficace."Et je parierais sur Néro..."

- Oui, ça ce tien. Mais dis moi, c'était quoi la présence que tu as senti tout à l'heure, avant qu'on parte en direction des ruines de la tour ?

À suivre.

Je sais suis sadique mais bon avec le temps... Enfin quoi qu'il en soi, j'aimerais savoir si selon vous, je perds ou pas le fil dans mon histoire. Mais bon après c'est à vous de voir ^_^. Sur ce, bonne journée et bientôt.


	11. Chapitre 10: Décision

Salut tout le monde, désolé je sais que ça fait un petit moment que je n'ai pas posté de chapitre, mais je vous en promets un aujourd'hui. Mais avant, je souhaite remercier Lunagarden, qui est une super bêta qui me donne pleines de bonnes idées pour pouvoir vous enchanter pour la suite de cette histoire (bon, je sais que j'en fais un peu trop mais bon, j'ai rien de mieux en stock -_-), j'aimerais aussi remercier Aelynelle, qui reste fidèle à son poste comme un fier et digne soldat (je sais, j'en fais encore de trop. Mais toujours pas mieux à vous dire -_-, mais au moins, je sais que ça fera sans doute plaisir à ma petite Aely chérie ^_^), bref, et pour finir j'aimerais remercier tout mes autres fans qui lisent ma fiction avec attention, et sachez que ça me fait très plaisir. Quoi qu'il en soi, sur ce, bonne lecture ^_^.

**Angeline P.o.v**

**"Début Flash Back"**

- Mais sinon, tu ne l'a pas mal pris le fait que les garçons veuillent m'entraîner en plus de toi ?

- Non, ce sera toujours ça de gagné, et puis ça va me plaire de voir ou tu en seras après leur entraînement et le mien dans deux ou trois semaines. _déclara Cloud avec enthousiasme._

- Oui... mais en faite j'aimerais qu'on accélère un peu la cadence avec la maîtrise des matérias et des armes blanches, parce qu'à ce rythme là, jamais je n'arriverais à contrôler mes pouvoirs, afin de guérir tout les gens atteint de ces géostidark.

- Géosti quoi ?

- Géostidark. C'est le nouveau nom que j'ai donné aux géostigmates, parce que j'ai senti lors de ta crise d'hier, un pouvoir ténébreux, et donc j'en conclu que quelqu'un ayant une certaine maîtrise sur les ténèbres aurait modifié les géostigmates pour faire en sorte que le pouvoir d'une Cetras soit inefficace."Et je parierais sur Néro..."

- Oui, ça ce tien. Mais dis moi, c'était quoi la présence que tu as senti tout à l'heure, avant qu'on parte en direction des ruines de la tour Shinra ?

- En faite, je ne sais pas vraiment quoi te dire Cloud... Tout ce que je sais, c'est que cette présence dégagé un pouvoir sombre.

- Vraiment ? Et je suppose que tu as ta petite idée sur qui est cette personne non ?

- Oui effectivement. Parce qu'il n'y a que deux personnes à posséder une aura pareille. La première personne n'est autre que Vincent, de par son lien avec Chaos, cependant, j'ai pu ressentir en lui une grande part d'humanité qui, aux yeux des gens en général, on ne l'a voit pas.

- Et je suppose que ce fameux inconnu n'avait pas cette caractéristique.

- C'est ça Cloud. Cet homme n'a pas cette gentillesse qui caractérise tant Vincent d'une autre personne possédant des caractéristiques ténébreuse.

- Comment peux-tu en savoir autant sur le sujet alors que tu n'as rencontré Vince qu'il y a un mois environ.

- Tout simplement par qu'elle est observatrice grand frère.

- Cloud : Ah ! Mais ça va pas ou quoi ! Tu m'as fait une de ces trouilles, tu ne peux pas prévenir ta présences Ali ! _répondit Cloud, après le sursaut que lui avait causé Ali_._**(- ? : En plus de tronche de Chocobo, t'es aussi trouillard qu'une poule mouillé ? Et ÇA c'est sensé être un SOLDAT 1ère Classe? Nom d'un dragon comme c'est déprimant…)(- ? : D'un autre côté, toi aussi t'aurais eu peur si on venait à te parler sans que tu t'y attendes.)(- ? : AHHHHHHHHHH! Mais ça va pas d'me faire une trouille pareille ! Tu veux que j'fasse un arrêt cardiaque ou quoi ?!)(- ? Et tu prêtant ne pas être comme lui -_-. Enfin... poursuivons.)**_

- Excuse grand frère, voulais pas te faire peur. Enfin, quoi qu'il en soi, Tifa sera là d'ici une heure ou deux.

- Comment ça se fait qu'elle rentre aussi tardivement ? _demandais-je étonnée._

- Tout simplement parce que ta très chère Malika c'est encore attirée des ennuis, et pas avec n'importe qui cette fois-ci. Avec Rufus Shinra.

- Aie ! J'imagine qu'elle était sous sa forme humaine.

- A ton avis ? Enfin, quoi qu'il en soi, Malika c'est entichée de Reno et, d'après Tifa ça en vaut le détour. Donc ne t'étonnes pas si quand elles reviendront, Malika soit en compagnie de Reno. déclara-t-elle exaspéré et un tant soi peu amuser par la situation.

- Bof, plus rien ne m'étonnes avec Lili* tu sais. Enfin, sinon Tifa t'as pas trop enguirlandée par rapport à ton absence ?

- Alliana : Non ça va, j'ai juste eu à lui dire que j'étais avec toi et grand frère et ça a suffit hihihi.

- ? : J'te jures, tu ne changeras donc jamais chouchoune.

- Alliana : Ryan ?! Où es-tu ? demanda Ali aussi étonnée qu'excitée à l'idée de revoir son petit ami.

- Ryan : Derrière. _déclara-t-il, une pointe d'amusement dans la voix._

- Alliana : Mais derrière où ?

- Derrière toi nounouille.

- Grand frère ! Je suis tellement contente de te savoir en vie.

- Tu sais, en vie en vie, c'est vite dit. Là actuellement, je suis sous forme astral.

- C'est vrai ça, comment ça se fait que tu es sous cette forme chouchou ? _demanda Alliana une pointe de curiosité dans le regard._

- Et bien, j'ai eu l'autorisation d'une personne très importante, de venir vous voir, mais sous forme astral.

- Et c'est cette personne qui t'as appris à utiliser ta forme astral grand frère ?

- Entre autre. Je ne peux pas vous dire grand chose, mis à part le fait que d'ici peut, la Shinra, Avalanche, toi, Ali et les argentés, allez devoir vous unir afin de combattre l'ennemi auquel tu penses, p'tite sœur.

- Nero...

- En effet mon ange.

**"Fin Flash Back"**

- Maintenant vous savez tout. _déclara Cloud une mine des plus sérieuse au visage._

- Malika : C'est pas croyable. Et il t'en a pas dit plus sur le sujet Angeline ? Parce que connaissant Ryan il t'as pris à part et t'as encore bien 20 minute. J'me trompe ?

- Et bien, il m'a dit effectivement autre chose mais c'est d'ordre personnel. _déclarais-je à Malika, gênée rien que de repenser au parole de Ryan_

- Tu pourrais arrêter d'embêter ton amie, elle a l'air très gênée par ta question ma chérie . Déclara Reno tout en prenant Malika dans ses bras, la faisant rougir comme une tomate._**(- ? : Si seulement il savait sur quoi il est tombé. Pauvre Reno -_-.)(- ? : Remarque, c'est toujours mieux que d'être amoureux d'un animal magique que de tu sais qui ^_^.)(- ? : Maieuhh ! Je t'es déjà dit que c'étais pas ma fauteeeeeeee.)(- ? : C'est justement pour ça que c'est drôle.)(- ? : ...)(- ? : Roh... Fait pas la tête, et puis tu sais, c'est quand même grâce à toi que j'ai eu cette idée avec Reno.)(- ? : Mouais...)**_

- Enfin quoi qu'il en soi, que comptez vous faire maintenant ? _demanda Rufus, afin de faire revenir tout le monde au vif du sujet._

- Je crois que maintenant ce qui compte vraiment, c'est qu'on réussisse à arrêter Nero dans sa folie. déclara Ali d'un air sombre.

- Mais quelle est cette folie dont tu parles ? En as-tu la moindre idée ?

- La même folie qu'il avait il y a quelques mois avant le retour en force des géostigmates Tseng.

- Ramener Weiss à la vie. _déclara Vincent songeur._

- Mais comment il pourrait faire ?! _demanda Reno stupéfait._

- Je crois qu'il veut s'emparer d'Angeline pour pouvoir y parvenir.

- La seule chose que je vois, c'est de protéger p'tite sœur, un point c'est tout. déclara Kadaj, le regard enflammé.

- Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas possible.

- Et pourquoi Yazoo ?!

- Tout simplement parce que je vous ai pas ramené à la vie pour me protéger, mais afin de protéger la planète des bêtises de Nero, et c'est aussi impossible, car j'refuse d'être protégée. Je ne veux pas mettre quelqu'un d'autre en danger juste pour moi, et Yazoo le sais très bien.

- Et tu comptes faire quoi ?! Te laisser attraper ?!_ cria Ali, énervée par mes mots._

- Non. Tu te souviens, quand on était sur terre, la proposition que tu m'avais faite ?

- Ça signifie, que tu veux que je t'apprenne à te défendre avec des armes à feux ?

- Pardon ?! Hurlèrent tous le monde, de stupéfaction.

- Non pas toi... Tu vois ce que j'veux dire Cloud ?

- Oui je vois.

- Ben si tu pouvais nous expliquer Cloud. Parce que là, je patauge clairement. demanda Reno, ce frottant frénétiquement le dessus de sa crinière rousse.

- Je vais tout vous expliquer.

* * *

- Tu plaisantes j'espère ?! Angie va tout de même pas s'entraîner avec lui ?!

- Arrête un peu Ali, tu sais que Vincent est le meilleur tireur que l'on connaît.

- Allez Ali. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour Angie surtout que Vincent aussi n'est pas non plus très partant, donc tu vois, ça se trouve Vincent ne fera qu'un ou deux entraînement avec Angeline.

- Pff... J'en ai ma claque ! Pourquoi je peux pas m'entraîner avec Angie ?

- Tout simplement parce que tu n'as aucune lacune en ce qui concerne des armes à feu. Et puis, comme a dit Cloud, je ne suis pas partant pour apprendre ne serait-ce que les bases à Angeline.

- Mouais, mais en même temps t'es le seul avec qui elle veut bien apprendre. Même avec moi elle a refusé. Et pourtant c'est pas faute d'avoir essayé.

- En même temps, t'as qu'à t'en prendre à toi-même, si je veux pas apprendre avec toi. Car que je sache, je ne veux pas apprendre, les milles et une façon de tuer Vincent avec un pistolet à la main ! Mais bel et bien apprendre les bases des armes en feu en tout genre, pour pouvoir me protéger certes, mais surtout pour protéger les personnes en danger Ali._**(- ? : Je suis morte de rire xD Comme si Ali était capable de viser en plus ! Vince ! T'es le meilleur… après Yazoo et Reno bien sûr. Mouhahahhahaa !)(- ? : Tu ferais mieux de te taire Luna, car pour l'instant ton génie du flingue a un bras dans une orthèse, et ton crétin au bâton électrique le surveille, alors pouette pouette.)(- Luna : Maieuh ! De toute façon il en aura bientôt plus dans mon histoire, quant à Reno il aura bientôt l'occasion de réutilisé son arme, alors laisse moi tranquille Delph. Et puis d'ailleurs dans ton histoire, Yazoo a pas d'orthèse au bras. Et tac.)(- Delph : Qu'est-ce qu'un mort foutrait avec une orthèse -_- ? Tu peux m'le dire ?)(- Luna : Vas-y, remue le couteau dans la plaie ! Sale vilaine.)(- Delph : Mais quelle sale gosse tu fais par moment -_-'. Pire que Reno.) **_

- Au moins tu sais pour quels raisons tu veux apprendre les bases des armes à feu et c'est très bien, je dois dire. Cependant, un jour ou l'autre quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un essaiera de te sortir de ta voie. Et ce qui faut que tu te poses comme question dans l'immédiat c'est, arriveras-tu à lutter contre le désir de sortir, ne serait-ce qu'une fois de ta route ? _**(- Luna : Pfff…Le sermon te va si mal, Cloud. C'est d'un ennui.)(- Delph : Tout comme toi ma chère Luna.)(- Luna : Je ne relèverais même pas.)(- Delph : Normal puisque tu l'as déjà fais.)(- Luna : Grrr. Tu m'énerves !)(- Delph : C'est le but justement ma très chère amie n_n.)**_

- Je... _"Je n'y ai jamais réfléchis. Et si Cloud avait raison ? Et si un jour je voulais sortir du chemin que je me suis choisie... que se passera-t-il ?" "- ? : Allons, tu dois bien avoir t'as petite idée sur le sujet non ?" "Angeline : Séphiroth ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?" "Séphiroth : Ma pauvre, tu ignores même ce qui ce passera, si un jour tu devais t'éloigner du droit chemin. Mais aujourd'hui je suis de bonne humeur, alors je vais te dire ce qui se passera si tu sortais de ton chemin. Ce qui ce passerai, c'est que tu perdras la raison et qu'à la fin, ton âme mourra et, j'aurai le champ libre pour pouvoir contrôler ton corps."_

- Angeline ? Tout va bien ? demanda Alliana, me tirant de ma conversation plus qu'idyllique avec Séphiroth.

- Euh... Oui oui ça va, j'étais juste perdu dans mes pensées. Vous disiez ?

J- e te disais que pour l'instant tu n'étais pas obligé d'y réfléchir, car pour être franc, _**(- Luna : Sans déconner…)(- Delph : Parce que tu crois l'être peut-être ?)(- Luna : Déjà plus que lui.)(- Delph : Oui oui je te crois. On en reparlera lorsque tu auras admit que tu apprécies Cloud autant que tu le déteste.)(- Luna : Mais...)(- Delph : Tais-toi tu risque de t'enfoncées.)(- Luna : Hmpf !)**_je sais par avance que tu n'es pas du genre à t'éloigner de ton objectif premier, tu me l'as prouvé lors de nos entraînements aussi bien à celui du corps à corps, qu'à celui des armes blanches ou encore celui de la maîtrise des matérias.

- Tu me flattes Cloud. _**(Luna : Mouais, pour une fois qu'il ne sort pas une connerie ^_^')(- Delph : Tandis que toi t'arrêtes jamais dans débiter des conneries n_n.)(- Luna : EH ! MÊME PAS VRAI D'ABORD !)(- Delph : Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse.)(- Luna : ARF ! JE TE HAIS !)**_ Mais cependant, j'aimerais tout de même parfaire certaines choses pour les matérias, et la seule à pouvoir faire quelque chose, c'est Yuffie. Pour les armes technologiques, c'est Shelke et pour être sûre que je ne quitte pas le droit chemin, je vais demander de l'aide à Nanaki. Car actuellement, je suis pratiquement sûre que je pourrais perdre le contrôle de mon corps du jour au lendemain.

- Arrête un peu, Cloud plaisantait, et puis je vois pas... _**(- Luna : Cloud n'a pas besoin de plaisanter, il est une blague à lui tout seul !)( - Delph : Tout comme toi d'ailleurs.)(- Luna : Et toi donc.)(- Delph : Bien lancé. Dommage que ça me fasse rien.)(- Luna : Hmpf !)**_

- Tu es sûre de vouloir le faire ? demanda Vincent, coupant la parole à Alliana, tout en lui faisant, signe de se taire.

- Oui. On ne sait jamais, et puis... _"- Séphiroth : Tu refuses de vouloir me laisser la place n'est-ce pas ?" "- Angeline : Je vois que tu as tout compris. Pourtant, tu n'as pas l'air plus affecté que ça, j'me trompe ?" "- Séphiroth : Non en effet, cela ne me fait absolument rien. Enfin, disons que ça m'amuse de voir la ténacité dont tu fais preuve. Et j'ai surtout envie de voir combien de temps tu vas tenir avant de perdre la raison. Donc à bientôt mon petit ange, surtout, appelle-moi si jamais tu te sens seule, je serais ravi de discuter avec toi." _

- Angie ? Youhou tu nous entends ? Eh oh ?! _"Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? J'espère que c'est pas Séphiroth qui refait des siennes."_

- Angeline : Oh... pardon. J'étais à nouveau plonger dans mes pensés, rien de plus. répondis-je précipitamment.

-Cloud et Alliana : Angie...! déclarèrent à l'unisson Cloud et Alliana, agacé par les mensonges mal ficelé d'Angie. _**(- Luna : Argh ! Putain de chocobo blond arrête de crier tu m'exploses les tympans !)**_

- Pourrais-je te parler quelques minutes seul à seul Angeline ? demanda Vincent, jetant un froid.

- Oui, si ça ne vous dérange pas tout les deux ?

- Oui, ça nous em-

- Non allez-y, pendant ce temps là, Ali et moi allons parler du programme pour ses futurs entraînements. _(__**- Luna : Profite aussi de t'acheter un cerveau gros nabot blond va -_-)(- Delph : Toi aussi tant qu'on y est.)(- Luna : T'es vraiment méchantes aujourd'hui Delph.)(- Delph : T'as pas tord. **__**Excuse-moi**__** mais, arrête tes bêtises alors.)(- Luna : Vais essayer mais j'te promets rien.) **_N'est-ce pas Ali ? Euh... Ali...? Mais AIEEEEEEEEE ! Ça va pas ou quoi ! Qu'est-ce qui te prends d'me mordre la main ?! GROSSE C- ! (- Luna : Meuh ?)

- Quoi meuh ? Tu la confonds avec une vache ou quoi ?

**_(- Luna : Non, mais toi oui XD !)_**

VLAM !

Cloud à qui venait de se ramasser la gifle du siècle de la part d'Alliana.

Cloud : AÏE ! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ?!

Alliana : Ça t'apprendra à m'insulter comme ça !

_**(- Luna : Et pour le coup vous ne m'avez même pas vue, mouhahahahaha !)**_

Alliana : Merci Luna, bisous !

_**(- Luna : À ton service Ali !)**_

PIF PAF !

- AIE ! Mais ça va pas !

_**(- Luna : C'est vrai qu'est-ce qui t'as prit nous mettre une claque à Ali et à moi ?!)(- Delph : Ça vous apprendra de faire autant de misère à Cloud, petites idiotes.)**_

- Mais c'est Cloud qui a dit que...

- STOPPPP ! Hurla-t-ont ensemble Vincent et moi, ce qui me fis violemment rougir, et qui, gêna beaucoup Vincent, d'une, parce qu'il a était obliger de crier, et deux, de l'avoir fait en même temps que moi.

- Enfin... Quoi qu'il en soi, stopper vos gamineries, et surtout, arrêtaient de vous entre tués Luna et Delph. Dis-je toujours aussi gêné, mais néanmoins capable de parler à nouveau, ce qui... n'est pas le cas de Vincent, étant donné la réaction que nous avons eu tous les deux, et qui je dois dire, m'a autant surprise que lui. **_(- Luna : Désolé de ne pas être d'accord, mais c'est encore une mise en bouche avec Delphine XD. Ah ! _**_**Et, bien fait pour ta gueule sale chocobo à la con. J'encourage Ali à te rebaffer dès que l'envie lui en prendra.)(- Delph : Dis donc,t'arrêtes un peu d'intervenir entre deux phrases, que je sache je fais pas éruption dans ta fiction il me semble ?)(- Luna : Non mais, si ça t'intéresse tu peux venir faire un tour Delph, et dire quelque petite chose à l'intention du chocobo crétinus non ?)(- Delph : Non. Je ne viendrais pas pour te dire ce que je pense de Cloud. Cependant...)(- Luna: Cepandant quoi ?)(- Delph : Cependant, je pourrais très bien dire quelque petite chose sur ton sale rouquin ou encore sur...)(- Luna : Ah non ! Je suis pas d'accord ! T'as pas interêt à dire des m"chancetés sur Reno et Yazoo ! Sinon j'te boudes !)(- Delph : Bon maintenant que t'as compris où je voulais en venir, barre toi !) (- Luna : Grrr ! J'me vengerais !)(- Delph : Mais oui mais oui...)**_

- On peut continuer ?

_**(- Delph : Pas de souci. Et encore désolé pour notre interruption grossière Cloud.) **_

- Pas gr... _**(- Luna : Et puis quoi encore ?! T'en qu'on y est dit qu'on le refera plus et nyanyani et nyanyana et nyanya...)(- Delph : DÉGAGE !)(- Luna : Ok ! Mais c'est pas pour autant que...)**_

- ON SAIT ! _Cria-t-on__ tous en même temps._

_**(- Delph : Eh bey... là chapeau les gars. Vous avez réussi à faire partir Luna sans pour autant que je sois obligé de la tirer par les tifs cette fois, et en plus vexée. Je dois dire que là, je suis admirative. Vraiment. Surtout envers toi Angie, toi qui n'aimes pas être blessante avec les autres.)**_

- Ben, en même temps, elle devenait lourde, donc j'me suis que, même si là force brute ne la faisait pas partir alors, autant utiliser la psychologie.

_**(- Delph : Pas con. À reprendre pour la prochaine fois.)**_

- Ben d'un autre côté, t'avais déjà commencé à ouvrir la brèche, donc on l'a fini, bien que je n'aime pas trop non plus faire du mal au gens qui ne font qu'embêter les autres, enfin...

_**(- Delph : Sauf si c'est Angeline. Justement parce que elle, n'a pas vraiment de réparti concernant ce genre de situation. Excuse Angie, c'est pas contre toi.)**_

- Non je sais.

_**(- Delph : Enfin bref, pas tout ça, mais vais me casser moi. À plus. Ah, j'allais oublier, la prochaine fois que tu recommence t'es conneries concernant Cloud Ali, j'te jure que jt'en r'claque une. Compris ?)(- Luna (quelque part où elle ne fait de mal à personne) : Pas sans que j'ai mis mon grain de sel à ce sujet, c'est clair ! Ali ! Venge-moi Y_Y)(- Delph : T'as pas intérêt ou sinon tu vas avoir la dawoa* du siècle ! Pigé ?!)**_

- Pigé. _répondit Ali d'une voix résignée et effrayée._

- Allez va, va pas non plus lui en mettre une juste pour ça. Et puis jt'en veux plus Ali. Mais bon, la prochaine fois tape moi plutôt sur la main avant de tout de suite me mordre, ok ?

- Ok.

- Bien. Donc nous on vous dit à toute à l'heure. déclara Cloud, avant de partir en compagnie d'Alliana, qui me faisait des signes de la main tout en me disant à plus tard. J'en fis de même et, lorsque Cloud et Ali étaient hors de porté, je retournai mon attention vers Vincent, qui je dois dire, à une expression assez troublante au visage, comme s'il tentait de m'analyser jusqu'au tréfonds de mon âme.

- Que ce passe-t-il Vincent, je vous trouve bien songeur depuis toute à l'heure. De quoi vouliez-vous me parler ?

- Eh bien...

_À suivre._

Voilà, ce sera tout pour ce chapitre. Je sais que c'est vache de ma part, mais en ce moment j'ai des petits soucis et donc je n'ai plus trop la tête pour écrire les chapitres, donc ils seront probablement plus espacé. _**(- **__**Luna : T'en fais pas, sur le coup je pourrais faire de plus en plus la sadique ! Je suis devenue pro dans le domaine. MOUHAHAHAHA !)(- Delph : Occupe toi déjà de torturer Yazoo, et on en reparlera.)(- Luna : Hmpf !)**_ Enfin, sinon j'espère qu'il vous a plu, et encore une fois désolé pour mes bêtises Aelynelle et j'espère sincèrement que mon chapitre t'as plu. Bref, sur ce, bonne journée ou bonne soirée, et à bientôt.

_**P.S :**_ J'allais oublier, je vous dois une petite explication pour ne pas vous perdre. Il est vrai qu'au début du chapitre se trouvait dans la même pièce, Cloud, Alliana, Angeline, Vincent, Malika, Rufus, Tseng, Reno, Kadaj et Yazoo. Mais pendant l'explication de Cloud, Angeline demanda à Malika de faire sortir tout le monde, sauf Vincent, car Angeline savait par avance qu'Ali allez exploser après les explications de Cloud. Quant à Vincent, je l'ai fait rester, car après tout, il est un des concernés, mais vous allez me dire, pourquoi Yazoo n'est pas resté ? Tout simplement parce qu'Alliana est plutôt en bon terme avec Yazoo et que ça aurai était moins drôle. Surtout quand on sait que Yazoo est du genre... pacifiste, il n'aime pas le conflit. Sauf quand c'est lui qui les crée ^_^". Et pour finir le mot _**dawoa**_, signifie, se prendre une claque de force plus ou moins importante. À vrai dire je connais ce mot, car c'est ma mère qui l'a inventé quand elle voulait nous mettre une claque un peu plus forte qu'à l'habitude U_U". Quant à **_Lili_**, c'est le surnom de Malika.  
Merci bien pour votre fidélité et à bientôt. En espérant vous ravir avec mon prochain chapitre -_-".


End file.
